To Infinity
by skydreamer22
Summary: At the end of the final battle Harry Potter was no longer a wizard nor was he human.  Burdened with immortality he travels to a new world in hope of survival and pure curiosity.  Harry/Tsu'tey
1. Prologue

Summary: At the end of the final battle Harry Potter was no longer a wizard nor was he human. Burdened with immortality he's passed in and out of lives trying to retain some humanity and find pieces of happiness. Now with Earth dying he travels to a new world in hope of survival and pure curiosity.

(NOTE: YES, READ ME! I'M NOT JUST HERE TO BE PRETTY: My Harry has slight split personality, when he's playing at being normal human he uses the name Evan Granger[so sick of him ending up Harry Black or Harry Evans even though I'm guilty of ti as well], when it's his true self thinking/speaking he'll be referred to as Harry. Hopefully sans everyone won't be too lost.) I'm also aware that some of the background information has been changed slightly but hopefully no one has too big a problem with it. Lastly not sure how great the plot is going to come out. I'm writing this mainly to get back into writing so my original stories start making progress again and because there should be more Avatar fics. I did start this a while ago on my livejournal which you can find a link to on my profile, just thought I would share this story here as well. Thanks!

.:TO INFINITY:.

~Prologue~

Evan Granger walked across the Schriever Military Base with a binder over-flowing with notes, packets and diagrams held in both arms and tight to his chest. The military had a rule-of-thumb that for every hour out in the field, the troops had to deal with four hours of lectures, demonstrations and practice runs of scenarios in the hope that someone wouldn't do something stupid and get killed, or get someone else killed. And though Evan was looking forward to exploring this new planet he knew already that many hours of his day once he arrived planet-side were going to be consumed with sitting in another metal room, probably with no windows, doing the same thing he was doing on Earth.

The only other downside to this trip was that he would be leaving his current roommate behind. Jake Sully had been his roommate for 3 years now, eight months for which he hadn't had use of his legs. Jake had been out in the field when an explosion went off, not too near him, but it was the shrapnel that easily flew 100 yards that was the issue and resulted in the loss of his legs.

Jake was a strong man who never gave up, refusing to be deemed useless by the military, and continued fighting. It was one of the many reasons why Evan was glad to have him for a roommate, and sad to leave. Jake would be fine remaining here on earth, he had always been a great shot and now helped the arms master of the base to train the new recruits. It was only ironic that he would be trading one Sully for another.

Jake's twin would be on the same ship to Pandora as Evan and, though he'd never meet Jake's twin before, he had promised Jake he would keep him safe on the new planet. If nothing else, Evan took his promises seriously.

There were very few people on Earth that Evan cared about and even fewer who knew he was alive. Evan Granger had once been known as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the savior-of-the-wizarding-world, he-who-has-too-many-titles. It was during the final battle that two things happened. One was that Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle, was killed at last, taking with him all who bore his mark. The second was that Harry Potter became immortal. The last desperate act of magic that he preformed had quite a different result as to what he expected. The spell called for a sacrifice to destroy this evil. With the death of so many of those he considered family having passed Harry no longer hesitated to give his life to end this war. What he didn't expect was for the earth and all the magic that it held to make him into hers. It wasn't a sacrifice of his life that had been called for, but his self. Harry Potter was no longer human, he now belonged to Magic, because he was Magic. Just as a unicorn or phoenix was magic, it was no longer a part of him, something to channel and tap into; he was built from it, all of him. And just like the unicorn and phoenix, he wouldn't die. Magic flowed in and out of him just as it did through Hogwarts or the forbidden forest that existed by his old school. He moved his limbs just as the school moved its staircases; he had no actual body, only the form that the magic which embodied him created. He was not flesh and bones but had learned to mimic them quite well. Because of this he aged his appearance with the flow of time upon his will. Which was why, though having become immortal at 18, he held the appearance of someone the age of 28 currently.

When the wizarding war had ended, and Harry survived the pain of this transformation he looked around to find bodies. Some he could tell we're alive but most held the stillness he'd become only all too familiar with. One of those being was Ron Weasley, the last of his friends who had still been alive. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin and so many others that he cared for had all been lost long ago, and now all he had was lost.

Without hesitation Harry left, apparating away from the battle, still unknowing what it was he had become, and that he would never find peace with his loved ones again.

It had only taken moments to notice that there was a significant difference in his magic. No longer did it feel like he was forcing his body to fit a constraint of magic, instead he flowed with it. Unable to waste the time to unfold this new mystery he had hurried through his house. Harry had a moderate amount of money stashed away for emergencies, as well as a pack with clothes and other items. It pained him to do so but he left all mementos; his father's cloak, his photo album. The items which if they disappeared would immediately raise questions as to whether Harry was really dead or not. Stripping quickly he burnt his clothing that were soaked in blood and after healing his few injuries he slipped into common muggle clothes.

Taking his few provisions he walked out the front door and in moments disappeared among the muggles of London.

It was three months later that he found himself stepping off a plane and onto US soil. One month after that he had completed his research into the spell he'd used during the last battle and understood how he now embodied magic. It was eight years after that when he began to suspect that the peace of death would forever be kept from him.

He spent the next 157 years of his life drifting. He tried different jobs, in and out of various militaries under different aliases. He caught up on his muggle education and collected a few majors in various subjects, but now that he had been changed by magic it was hard for him to connect with others. He found himself restless and at those times the familiarity of battle, planning maneuvers and following orders was his reason for returning to the military time and again.

Despite his time among others he knew he was changing, in his thoughts of the humans around him and his feelings towards them. While they saw life and death, he saw the flow of energy. He could accept how the world adapted and changed and just was. Yes, he was felt some sorrow when someone he knew died, but it was a fleeting thing followed by the acknowledgement that it was natural and what must be. When he grew weary of playing the human, or those he had become acquaintances to grew too close or suspicious, he would stage a death and disappear for a while, often spending years by himself in a forest, desert, mountain range or whichever piqued his interest. He still kept an eye on those he'd meet over the years, wanting to be sure that they were safe and happy. He was even checking up on Charlie Weasley's many-times-great grandson, holding onto that one last link to who he really was. He was a bit nervous about leaving Earth and not knowing what would be happening to those he left behind. Part of him wanted to stay, but he could feel Earth dying and even she was encouraging him to go. The humans had taken too much without giving back and unbalanced the cycle. Hopefully there would be a future for him on Pandora.


	2. Chapter I

.:To Infinity:.

Chapter I

Evan opened the door to his apartment but stopped short in the doorway. The waves of grief filling the room made him pause and look around until he caught sight of his roommate, Jake Sully, staring out the window. Despite how much the attack had taken from Jake, he had never been one to dwell in self pity. Never one to ask for help or saving, but this didn't have the feel of self-pity to it, this was heart stopping grief that tried to pull Evan down.

"Jake…" He called softly, hesitantly into the room. Since the day that he had been altered by magic he didn't feel emotions as humans felt them. Over time he had found himself forgetting what his emotional response should be and it took years of watching and practice to learn to mimic the right expressions. But even after 80 years he still was uncertain at times of how he should act.

"My brother's dead, he…" Jake stopped, clearing his throat. Evan could see his fist clenching as he tried to keep control of himself. Evan took another step into the heavy apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

"He was mugged outside a store and he's dead."

The words were said solidly but Evan heard the gaping pain in a voice all too clearly. He took the steps to Jake's side, taking a knee beside's his wheel chair but then hesitated as to what to do. The last time a friend had lost a family member he had tried to explain to them that it was ok because it was just nature. They had become furious and exploded at him, accusing him of being heartless and a monster, in the end throwing him out of their home and life. Should he instead try and hold Jake, offer comfort? Jake was male though, and in addition true to the military, aka not so into group hugs. Perhaps he should try to get Jake to punch him, get some anger out? Offering any advice or words of wisdom after the last time didn't seem prudent. But would he be seen as callous if he just gave Jake his space, or was that what he wanted? Should he give his condolences and then leave Jake alone? Did he want to be alone?

A small laugh pulled his attention back to his friend who was peering down at him with an amused expression. Evan could see that while there was shine to Jakes eyes there was no redness around them, nor any tracks down his face.

"Just make me some dinner, clueless." Jake said, laughter in his voice. Evan forced a smile on himself and gave Jake a nudge to the shoulder as he rose and headed towards the kitchen. The nickname 'clueless' had evolved within days of Jake meeting and hanging with Evan. Instead of taking Evan's odd or incongruous responses to certain situations as something offensive and ostracizing him for it, Jake took it in stride and seemed amused by the whole thing.

It was one of the many reasons why they fit so well and had lived together for so long. Also why Harry had remained as Evan Granger for currently two years longer than in any other persona he'd taken. The fact that Evan loved to cook also fit in perfectly with Jake. Despite how long they had looked they hadn't been able to find a kitchen with counters low enough that it would be feasible for Jake to work upon. They had talked about getting them torn out and replacing them, but Jake decided that then he would have no excuse for making Evan cook for him and, as Evan did enjoy cooking, they left them. The grill that they had on the patio though was entirely Jakes baby. He often ended up smacking at Evan with a spatula or some other utensil in his hand if his roommate came within five feet of it.

Despite the traumatic event of the day dinner was like always, laughing and checking up on the other's day. The sudden lull and return of tension made Evan pause and peer closely to his roommate.

"I'm going to Pandora, they offered me my brother's spot in the expedition." Jake told Evan, confidence and uncertainty both in his voice as well as a tinge of loss.

Evan gave him a wide smile, which Jake quickly echoed, only a small amount of the misery he was in showing through.

"I promised to watch over a Sully on Pandora, and I will."

A flash of pain was there and gone again on Jakes face but he gave a grateful nod and returned to his food. All thoughts of loss and an uncertain future forgotten for now.

-0.0-

As Evan closed the door to his room he let out a breath of relief. As much as he had grown attached to Jake it was tiring keeping up the façade of humanism. Weary he moved to the bathroom attached to his bedroom, stripping out of his clothes as he went. He flipped on the shower and left it to warm as he gazed at himself in the mirror. With a practiced swipe he ran a finger over his eye and came out with a deep brown contact, revealing an eye that could never be mistaken as human. It is always said that the eyes exposed everything about someone, their inner-self and in this case it was more accurate than ever. While his magic could create an echo of his past body, or any body he wished, his eyes couldn't be disguised with magic. Bright glowing green pools of swirling magic, reduced to a hazel color with the deep brown contacts. Deftly he took out the other and truly relaxed. All the minor quirks of a human disappeared, the small twitches and easy expressions. What was left was a guise that was utterly alien. An unnatural stillness and piercing gaze, no sign of humanity remained, no sign of empathy or ability to understand humans at all.

With unnatural movements Harry moved into the shower, taking enjoyment over the feel of the flowing water before retiring to his bed. He picked up and ancient looking book and continued his reading. Since he was altered he held no need for sustenance or rest, though at time partook in both to retain his façade. But here in his room, he could relax and enjoy his book and the flow of magic through him and the planet.

-0.0-

The trip to Pandora took six years but felt like an instant. As Evan exited the cryo pod beside Jake he wondered how that knowledge hit his friend. Feeling like his brother had just died, and yet knowing that years had gone past already.

It didn't surprise Evan that Jake had gained control of any grief he felt in the few days before they launched. While Evan could no longer see it on his face, he felt it in the air at times, as fresh and raw as the day he had found Jake sitting so still in their apartment.

On the shuttle taking them down to Pandora Jake and Evan had taken a chance to peer over their neighbors and out the window. Pandora seemed bigger than earth in some ways, which was ironic since it was only a moon, but what was most amazing was how green it was. Just green and blue, everything filled with life. It was a startling contrast to their last view of Earth, a depressing one at that. Evan couldn't help the hesitancy that filled him at the remembrance. How long would it be before humans turned Pandora into a mirror of what was left of Earth? Even the magic that had flowed through Earth had begun to dim, unable to keep up with the damage and destruction that had been done. The magic though held no fear; it knew that things flowed as they would, everything changed for a reason. Besides, Harry held the magic from Earth within his being, and would continue to exist on this new moon. Soon Harry would flow with the energies of Pandora, leaving a part of Earth to continue on within it.

As their shuttle touched down there was swift and efficient movement from all the trained military within and a slower scrambling from the collection of doctors. Evan proceeded in the same movements but as they filed out he slowed so he would exit and step upon Pandora beside Jake.

The second his foot touched upon the dirt of this new paradise he felt as if all the air had been forced from him. Pandora was alive in a way that Earth had never been. It was as if all the native creatures that passed on upon this planet kept their conscious self and became a part of this world. As Evan stepped onto the dirt ground, that had once been jungle before being ripped apart and beaten down, all he heard were screams. Some in anger, and others in pain or grief. He shuddered and tried to reach out to sooth them but quickly drew back. There was little reason in those voices, and no recognition to what he was or that he might want to help. All he heard was 'sky-people' and disgust as they turned his magic away from theirs.

Evan continued on beside Jake, barely taking in the monstrous machines and numerous soldiers marching past. Some part of him was disappointed by this first reaction, but if there was anything that personified him and magic it was patience, because everything changed eventually.

Jake and he caught up to the other soldiers in what looked like a mess hall that had been converted for the welcoming lecture. The man at the front was like a few of the commanders he had served under before; none of whom he had liked or respected. Colonel Miles Quaritch spoke of the humanoid 'savages' that were the primary danger that they had come across, how they were unreasonable tree-huggers. Evan wondered if he would be saying the same if he could hear the screams.

After the debriefing he joined the other squads that were heading to the bunks while Jake left for a tour of the science lab and to meet the head there. He wouldn't be joining him with the other soldiers; instead taking a private room that would have been his brother's that was close to the lab. Jake had argued that he was fine being in the bunks with the others, but Evan knew how much easier the space and privacy would be on Jake and insisted. It was only logical that he be near the labs anyway when he would be spending so much time in them.

-0.0-

Harry's first chance of seeing the true Pandora up close, and not the beaten altered area that had been destroyed and claimed, was taken that very night. It was a simple matter to put an aversion ward over his bed, keeping all interest away from it and where he might be.

Normally apparating into the unknown would be extremely risky, but with his magic he could see the forms of all life and safely deposit himself between a breathtakingly humongous tree and a brightly and oddly colored plant.

Harry spun around gasping in delight. While he had trouble understanding and expressing emotions he couldn't help but be amazed with the wonder of this place. Not just its visual beauty but with the magic he felt underneath. It sang in joy, in a harmony he couldn't define or hope to replicate. It was a true wonder and he let his own energies flow out and among all that was around him. He felt the moons shock, and slight confusion, but then delight, and welcome. It twined around him and the slightly different magic of earth, pulling him in different ways to teach him more about itself.

Harry let out a loud joyous laugh that was like none he could remember. He continued to walk around this forest, seeing it and so much more that this new magic wanted to show him. They were two different things, him and the magic of this world, but he felt with time they would understand each other better. They would flow seamlessly together, exchanging and evolving into something more, effortlessly.

The few creatures of Pandora that he came across seemed confused and hesitant of him. To their senses it was as if a tree had pulled up its roots and decided to walk past them. Harry laughed again with the magic around him, sharing their amusement. He sent out gentle greetings but didn't confront any of them and moved on to wherever he was being guided. He could feel the anticipation in everything around him and knew that he was near their destination.

As he turned around another of the ancient trees he saw what he knew was the purpose of the night. A large tree stretched throughout the clearing, emitting so much magic that it seemed to glow from the roots that delved deep into the earth to the tips of its branches that stretched wide in welcome.

Harry flowed into the clearing, his guise of human flowing in and out of his true self, a chimera of all the creatures of magic. At last he was before the ancient tree, the heart of this world from which everything flowed out and returned again, and reached out to hold a branch that stretched out to him.

~hello Harry/Evan/magic/creature/life/death/brother/friend/changer~

It came to Harry as more of a changing thought or emotion, conveying everything that he was or could be.

~hello mother/center/Pandora/ancient/heart/Eywa~

He wasn't certain where the last name come, perhaps the magic had been whispering it to him while he traveled here, perhaps part of the magic of this world that already knew her had merged with him, all he was sure of was that it defined her as flawlessly as the other names.

For many moments after that nothing more coherent passed between them. All was a rush sharing of knowledge and memories. Eywa saw what was of Earth and understood with Harry that it would pass. Neither felt grief from this, only acknowledging what was. What Eywa did learn from it though was how desperate the men now invading her were and that they would never stop. They wouldn't accept the change and fate of their home, and wouldn't hesitate to destroy anther if it brought a chance for theirs. For that they grieved, for the foolishness of man. They shared more after that, Harry learning some more about the creatures of this world, shocked to find that she flowed to at least some degree through all the life created on her planet, not just magical creatures like it is on Earth. Without seeing the outside world he felt the sunrise drawing near and slowly and reluctantly began to untwine himself from Eywa. At last he was back to his true self, sometimes holding the guise of human, before something shifted; the fangs, fur, scales, feathers, claws coming and fading, continually flowing. At times he wasn't whole; just energy, parts of him made of wind, fire, earth or water. For the first time he felt whole and relaxed and at peace. For a moment he was tempted to remain, he could feel the welcome from the surrounding energy but he remembered his promise to Jake, and perhaps part of him wasn't ready to let go of all human interaction.

"I'll share with you again soon." Harry whispered to the magic around him and felt it responding with excitement, welcome and anticipation. There was no reason to say 'good-bye' or that he would see her again because she was always there, a comfort in the back of his mind. He just needed to find another chance to escape and fall into that growing connection.

Within a second he was back beside his bunk bed, his human guise intact once again. He removed the standard BDU's from his trunk that they had been provided with and dressed before finding the mess hall. Jake was an early riser, perhaps he would be there already as well.

{\\\Ava - }


	3. Chapter II

Quick Review responses(you can ignore, but maybe u had the same question!)

First: Thank you everyone for the reviews! I love reviews, and if you want to flame that's cool, they amuse me. Or if you want to let me know what you hate or hope to see in later chapters it might help me with more ideas and get me writing faster!

Mithrilandtj – I mention it only briefly but as Harry isn't human any longer and since he doesn't eat or sleep he also doesn't breathe and so the poisonous air of Pandora doesn't concern him. Think of him more as a mass of magic with Harry's thoughts/memories. He merely uses the human form to interact with humans when they pique his interest.

Dadaiiro – Harry does change his appearance to an extent, it's more his odd mannerisms that cause people to be suspicious as he loses more touch with humanity.

Hope that cleared some things up! :)

(Remember Evan is just Harry playing human so watch out for when it switched and he's being more relaxed and himself.)

**.:To Infinity:.**  
Chapter II

Evan didn't manage to catch Jake at breakfast, nor at lunch. It wasn't until he turned at the sound of some doctors shouting and spotted an avatar in a hospital gown running through a field did he see him. It might have been a genetically created body, but everything about it echoed 'Jake' to his senses and at times the name of his brother rang lightly as well. Evan was pleased to see his friend so happy once again, being able to walk and run must be such a high to him, but Evan was instantly worried about how he would feel to return to a crippled body.

Slowly Evan meandered his way to Jake, by that time another avatar had joined him and was pointing Jake to a large building to get dressed into some clothes.

"Evan! Isn't this amazing!" Jake yelled, turning around to show off his new body.

"It is Jake, but please do stop spinning around, I have no interest in being repeatedly flashed." Jake blushed, his avatar skin going a soft purple, as he reached around to hold the back of the gown closed. Head held animatedly high Jake stalked off to the previously indicated building leaving Evan and the female avatar alone. Respectfully she took a seat in the grass and rich soil, putting them on a more equal footing.

"You must be Grace Augustine, head of the Avatar program and leading expert on Pandora's environment and the Na'vi."

"I am. And you would be?"

"Evan Granger, Jake's friend and roommate from Earth."

"Another jar-head that I'm going to have to put up with?" She said, annoyance clear in her voice.

Evan gave a sharp smile, baring his teeth in a pleased way. The essence of werewolf and vampire coming forth, stirred up inside him from his adventurous night. He liked this blunt female, dangerous, stubborn and strong, he could tell already.

"It would appear so; perhaps you can start a collection?"

She laughed at his pun, relaxing a bit more. "Eywa forbid it! Collecting Jar-heads is like collecting sand in a desert. You're everywhere already, there's no point."

Evan paused, amused by her use of the name of Pandora's deity. "What do you know of Eywa?" Evan asked, not harshly but curious. The sound of her name caused an echo of mother/heart in his head, the magic beneath him stirring.

"She's essentially the one god for the people of Pandora, the Omaticaya, or at least that's what's in the reports. I think it's more than that, I think all the plants and life on this moon are connected like a nervous system. I think she's the embodiment of this moon, she's all of nature; she's Pandora.

Evan smiled at her thoughts, as well as the conversation. The day of training and lectures, having to listen to the other soldiers talk about destroying the forest and its creatures was difficult for him to stand. It was soothing to hear reason and knowledge.

Grace stared at him, confused by his expression but unknowing what to say. Fortunately at that time Jake returned, properly attired this time, and plopped himself down beside them, clearly not completely coordinated with this new body yet.

Evan sat, listening to the two avatars beside him talk of simple coordination practices as well as educating Jake further on the people and creatures of Pandora. He wasn't sure if he was intruding, if he should slip away and leave the two avatars to talk, but Eywa reached up and soothed his nerves allowing him to relax and his thoughts to drift. For now he would stay and enjoy playing human.

That night he got into bed and as before, cast the ward around it and vanished deep into the jungles of Pandora, removing his contacts so he wouldn't be hindered in truly seeing all of Pandora. Harry did not go back to the tree, there was no need to, _she_ was there beside him, the connection stronger now. He allowed the magics of Pandora to guide him again, the creatures they passed were no longer frightened, sensing more of their planet within him, and paid him little mind. What reminded him of large dandelion seeds would come and travel with him resting upon him for a time, before taking to the air again. He could feel the spirits within them, the magical essence of those who had passed and now used those forms to interact with the world they had left behind.

A flash of something far up in the trees made him pause for a second, and then the magic around him laughed at him. Chagrined he realized that someone had been watching him for some time now but he hadn't stretched his senses far enough to feel them. He stretched them now, moving his awareness to the nature around him, allowing him to see with magic what human eyes could not. A form took shape in his mind and he quickly recognized it as the same shape he had spent his afternoon with, a Na'vi. Harry could tell that the being was male, and sensed the weapon he gripped tightly in his hand. He could also feel the emotions coming from him; anger, intense hatred but also confusion and curiosity. Harry was glad that he had kept his human body for the most part, only his eyes would give him away as something more. With a laugh to join the others heard only in his mind, he continued on his way, his attention once more on the magic around him, but also keenly aware of the one following him.

The entire night he walked through the jungle with his small guides and his watcher never too far behind. When the rising sun grew near he gave his thanks to the magic around him, stepped around a tree and out of the sight of his follower, and disappeared without a noise.

-0.0-

The next day Jake, Grace and one other avatar were scheduled to go into the jungle to take samples and further study Pandora. With a bit of cajoling from both Evan and Jake they managed to convince Grace to bring Evan as the human guard for the crew. The other avatar that joined them for the trip was a bit of a spaz, but his enthusiasm seemed infectious. The pilot that would be taking them out was also a pleasant surprise; one of the few that he could feel had any respect for this planet among the military.

Seeing Pandora in the daylight was vastly different, it still held monstrous trees and colorful plants, but the glow of magic that existed in the night was not so visible. This isn't to say it wasn't beautiful. Pandora held wonders that could never even be imagined on earth, but it didn't hold the same surreal experience he felt during his journeys at night.

The three avatars leapt easily from the craft, Jake with his gun ready and scouting the area, Evan took the other side, doing the motions of a sweep just as Jake did, though he could feel there was no danger.

"Be careful Jake." Evan called as he stood beside their ride, watching the avatars gather their equipment.

"Hey, who's the clueless one?" He responded with a smirk.

"Currently you since you managed to somehow wheedle out of over 100 hours of training and briefing." Jake just gave him a mischievous smile and sauntered off into the jungle his laugh echoing behind him.

Evan wandered a few feet from the craft and crawled up a rock so he could bask in the sun. He knew it was probably rude to ignore the female, but his limit of human interaction had been taxed these last few days and he needed the peace. Though he regretted nothing that this trip had brought about, the increase of interaction with others was exhausting. Typically he interacted with Jake at home for a few hours, but had little interaction with his squad on Earth. On Pandora there were endless briefings and drills that took up his time, but moreover there were thousands of people sequestered to this small outpost so that you never found a moment alone. At times he felt like he was gagging on the very smell of the humans. It was why he was so desperate for his evening trips out into the jungle. They gave him a chance to calm and center himself before he had to return to the smothering humans that overwhelmed his senses.

It had barely been a few moments when Evan heard a loud trumpeting call that vibrated through the forest.

Before the sound had begun to fade away he was on his feet and sprinting in the direction it came from. There was shouting from the female behind him but he ignored her and plowed on ducking under foliage and launching his self over it when possible. He came around a tree slowly, feeling the tension on the other side to see Grace and the other avatar to his left and Jake facing down what resembled a giant rhinoceros in front of him. Evan barely kept himself from snickering out loud; it figured Jake would last all of two minutes before getting in trouble. He relaxed against the tree; Grace was knowledgeable enough and was coaching Jake on what to do.

Jake had always been the fearless one, rushing into anything to satisfy his curiosity. His innocent child-like nature was one of the things that had first drawn Evan to him. Jake's view on the world was a refreshing balm that Evan had been in desperate need of.

A shiver went down Evan's spine as he felt a shift in the air. The rhino-creature was focused now on something behind Jake and behind Evan as well. It backed up quickly, fear filling its eyes, but Jake hadn't noticed, waving his arms enthusiastically and shouting his triumph to the back of the quickly retreating animal. It was the low growl that pulled the attention of all four remaining beings in the small clearing. Evan turned slowly to see the largest predator he had seen yet on this planet; and one that he had been warned about more than once in debriefing, a thantor. Evan quickly sent out calming magic trying to sooth the large cat, it paused for a moment, calming, but Jakes shouting towards Grace asking what to do was keeping it from full relaxation. A sudden shout of 'run!' had Jake sprinting in the other direction. Seeing pray running snapped the thantor from his calming reach, as instincts sprang up shouting to chase the prey. In less than a second it grew out of his control. The thantor dashed past him, trees and plants reduced to mulch in its path. Evan reached out vainly after it, trying to gain a more forceful hold, but it gave a harsh snarl and pushed on, disappearing from view a second later. Evan leapt down, ready to dash after it but was grabbed by a large hand, his body jerking in the unbreakable grip and almost losing his balance.

"You can't! What do you think you're going to do?" Grace cried, looking lost and desperate herself.

Evan opened his mouth to reply but then snapped it shut. What could he say to her that wouldn't sound completely crazy? With more worry than he could remember feeling in years he merged part of himself quickly with Eywa and shared his memories with her asking her to help him. She laughed at his worry, not unkindly, but amused that there was still more aspects of humanness in him than she had thought. She sent him a surge of assurance that 'Evan's Jake' would be fine, and at last he relaxed.

He remained at Graces side, waiting for a time to hope Jake would come sauntering out of the jungle, a pleased smirk on his face, but all was in vain. After an hour they took to the sky, circling around the area in hope of seeing Jake, or perhaps a large thantor crashing through the jungle, but neither was seen. Some worry lingered but Evan knew that he could put his faith in Eywa. As the others admitted defeat, the craft banked to the left and began to head back to base.

That night when he vanished from base and into the forest Eywa greeted him with images of Jakes adventurous night. Harry felt the last knot in his stomach relax and gave thanks, sending more of his magic to twine with Eywa's sharing in the joy of the night. He reached deeper into her, peering through her senses so that he could 'see' Jake himself. Jake's avatar was sitting in wonder among other Omaticaya, though the ones around him were looking at him with feelings ranging from curiosity to open hostility. With a stretch of his will Harry appeared high up in the trees above the gathering of Na'vi. He watched them more with his sense of the surrounding magic and its existence in all things rather than with his eyes. After an hour he let Eywa pull him away, this time farther than before, sharing with him the wonders of her oceans and mountains far away from where man had begun to tear apart her beauty.

When he finally managed to sneak into the science lab the following day it was to find Jake was in his avatar body. He supposed it should have occurred to him before that he would be awake with the Omaticaya during the day and awake here during the night. He wondered how long Jake's psyche could deal with not dreaming before it began to break down. He also wondered when he would be able to see him now, and if he should bother remaining at this human camp at all.

When they first arrived he hadn't been certain if this would be his new home, but he knew it now without a doubt. He felt at peace at last with Eywa, and all those who existed within her to communicate with. Had it just been Jake's twin here he would have left the base long ago and kept an eye on him from a distance, but Jake would return and Evan still didn't want to let go of the bond of friendship that they shared. If he vanished from the base he would be assumed dead, he couldn't be reappearing suddenly to converse with Jake. With his afternoon free he decided to disappear once more into the jungle, this time aiming for the Omaticaya settlement, curious about the beings that his friend was now living with. He didn't get too close to the great tree that they lived around and within, too worried about being seen. Instead skirting around it and observing the groups he came upon. It didn't take long before he had a better understanding of them, and was in awe of the connection they held with Eywa, her energies easily flowing through them.

-0.0-

He came upon Jake with another female; the same that he had seen from the images Eywa showed him last night, the female who saved Jake. It seemed that she was trying to teach him how to feel the flow of energy within all living things on Pandora. Evan watched amused, but pleased to see the connection between him and the horse-creature opening up. To be honest Evan was impressed that the scientists had been able to replicate this trait, even if they most likely did so unknowingly.

Evan caught a side-ways glance that Jake sent the female and had to hold back from laughing out loud. He knew that look, Jake was completely smitten with this female and it hadn't even been 24 hours.

A band of warriors ran up on their own mounts breaking the atmosphere and hidden glances. They shared words with the female causing Evan to let out a heavy sigh. He needed to brush up on the Omaticaya language; he'd barely caught six of those words. It would be easy to get the knowledge from Eywa but she was refusing for some reason and only showed amusement when he tried to push the matter.

As he continued to watch he noticed something a little different about the alpha male in the group. Peering closer and reaching out with his magic he realized why the man had caught his attention; he'd found his stalker. With a sharp grin Evan watched as the group of males gave a shout and urged their mounts off again. With a last glance towards Jake and his female Evan dashed through the trees, quieter than the wind, keeping an eye on the male that had piqued his curiosity. They stopped at a clearing and dismounted from their horse-creatures. They joked around, clearly comfortable with each other, before pairing off and beginning their practice spars. The one that Evan was watching walked among them, correcting stances or giving quick demonstrations. Evan was intrigued like he couldn't remember being before, he wanted to reach out and twine his magic with the male like he did Eywa, learn all his secrets and thoughts. But he knew such an invasion would most likely crush the other male's mind, or at least severely damage it. He settled with sending small tendrils through the earth to lap at the males' feet, getting a small taste of him. He felt instantly the strength and pride in the male, but also what he masked, the fear he felt. Of these unknown sky-people invading so close to his home, as well as a fear of failing his people. The tall male stopped for a moment, a look of confusion on his face causing Evan to smile. The male felt it, sensed a change in the energies flowing in the ground, he was strong. Evan pulled back, not wanting to bother him more, nor distract him while they were running mock fights. After an hour he watched them venture off elsewhere and let them vanish from sight. Reluctantly he left the jungle and back to base, tonight he would talk with Jake and hear all about his adventures.

-0.0-

A week had passed with Evan's life continuing in a similar pattern. Evan would escape from base whenever the opportunity presented itself and then would split his time between exploring all of Pandora, keeping an eye on Jake, and observing the male who he now knew was named Tsu'tey. Three more nights he had found himself being discreetly followed by the male, and had decided to lead him on a hunt, testing his ability to keep up with Evan's pace while remaining silent, as well as his tracking skills when Evan would seemingly vanish completely. It was half way through the second night that Tsu'tey figured out that he was being tested and the one he thought he had been following unknowingly had been in full knowledge. At first Evan sensed his anger, surging out and lashing at everything around him, but within a minute he had thought it through and instead of leaving continued in their tracking game. Evan gave a predatory smile from where he was watching Tsu'tey, very pleased with this result. "Time to make things a little harder."

-0.0-

It was high noon, and it had been two days since Evan had gotten the chance to play with his stalker or completely relax at all. First being assigned late night guard duties and then last night listening to Jake rattle on about the Omaticaya, Neytiri, what he was learning, Neytiri and of course Neytiri. He was pleased that his friend seemed to be finding himself on this planet, and he would never pass up a night to talk with his one friend, but he was still annoyed about missing his stalker two nights in a row. What made his mood worse was that he now had to walk through the forest with a patrol of five men, forced to listen to them spout garbage about the 'blue monkeys' as they hacked their way through the jungle. Only years of practicing patience kept his riffle pointed at the ground and not the men in front of him.

A leaf drifted down behind the man in front of Evan causing him to pause. He glanced up and caught a brief flicker of movement. Taking a slow breath he reached out with his senses and could feel them, 3 of them, surrounding the group. He gave a frown of annoyance as he started after the others again. He might have closed off his senses so he wouldn't have to feel the other soldiers, but something felt off about this.

Evan frowned again thinking of the leaf that fell, if these were the warriors he'd watched before, not even a leaf would have given them away. Right as he heard the first arrow whistling through the air it came to him; children.

{\\\Ava - }


	4. Chapter III

A/N: I don't have many so please just read.

I'm leaving on vacation for 2 weeks on Oct. 16th. Out of the country for the first time :)

So I won't be updating or even have my laptop to work on :(

But I wanted to get this out before I left, hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, I love them and you guys are awesome! I did laugh at your story puretorture27, so thank for that! Also thanks to Saturnblue for stirring up some more ideas in my head.

As always let me know if you find any annoying spellings or other errors.

Warnings: Some language and violence.

**.:To Infinity:.**

Chapter III

One of the men gave a cry of pain as an arrow grazed his arm leaving a deep gash. In an instant the other soldiers had reacted, guns aimed in the direction the arrow came from and a barrage of bullets covered the area. Evan tried to get something between the child and bullets but wasn't fast enough for all of them and heard a child's scream before seeing him tumble from the tree. A yell from the other side announced the next attack as a young Omaticaya jumped from the trees with a sharp blade in his hand, screaming his war cry. Thankfully there hadn't been time for the guns to come around and he ended in a wrestling match with two of the patrol members, his tail lashing viciously. The third Omaticaya child had gone to his fallen friend but both froze as the other two soldiers in the group ran up to them, guns ready. The second boy still struggling stilled when he saw the fate of his two friends. Evan felt his uncertainty growing, he needed to get the soldiers to let them go and leave, he also needed to heal the boy who was shot and he…. Evan paused in his frantic thoughts feeling the vibrations in the ground beneath him. "Shit."

A moment later seven warriors burst through the foliage on their mounts, arrows up and ready to take out the threat. Evan shouldn't have been surprised, they would have been drawn to the gun shots instantly, and leading them was his stalker.

"Let the boy go now!" Tsu'tey shouted in a heavy accent; arrow aimed right in the face of one of the soldiers, bow pulled taught and itching to be released.

Three guns turned to the new threats but the other two remained on the children. It was unfortunate that they were smart enough to realize how precious the children were to the Omaticaya.

"Back off, freak." Evan's patrol captain growled; Evan hadn't bothered to learn the bastard's name. Every interaction with the man had only made Evan hate him more.

"Release them!" Tsu'tey shouted again, but Evan could see the panic growing to replace the anger in his eyes, Tsu'tey knew he was stuck.

"Lower your weapons or we hurt the boy some more." The captain growled back, grinding his gun into the side of the boy who had tried to jump them, tearing a whimper from him. The soft groans of pain from the other boy who had been shot could easily be heard in the silent clearing, and it seemed like Tsu'tey had no option. Tsu'tey glanced around the clearing again, looking for an answer but seeing none, regretfully loosened the tension in his bow about to lower it.

Evan stepped closer to the group and raised his gun to point an inch from his captain's temple.

"Let the child go." Evan said calmly and coldly, his tone held no doubt he was more than willing to pull the trigger. The Omaticaya tightened their grip on their weapons once more, exchanging uncertain glances about this new element, but not willing to miss a possible opening.

"Soldier, what are you doing?" The captain growled, looking at Evan from the corner of his eye, but not daring to move his head. The remaining four in the company glanced around looking nervous and indecisive as to whom they should be aiming their guns at now.

"I'm contemplating removing another plague from this planet." Evan replied evenly, unperturbed to be breaking an untold amount of military laws by threatening his commanding officer, besides Jake was right. Out here they were little more than mercenaries and most of all he would never stand by and watch someone hold a gun on a child.

"You're a sympathizer? To these monkey freaks? Why would a human give a fuck about them?" The captain yelled, earning more snarls from the Omaticaya, the sound of bow strings stretching clear in the suddenly silent jungle.

Evan laughed, but his gun never wavered. "You think instead I should help you destroy Pandora?" He laughed again, deeply amused before turning serious. "Besides, who said that I was human?" Evan asked, earning confused looks from everyone until he slowly let the illusion fall. His hair grew out to its long length, while his skin took on an odd glow and sharp nails formed on his hands. He banished his contacts, knowing it was the eyes that would frighten them the most. They had become consumed by an empty darkness, seeming to see nothing and yet into their very souls. The last thing he did was move one hand to pull off the oxygen mask, letting it fall to the ground. With just one glance it was clear to everyone that there was nothing human about him.

Harry cocked his head as if he was contemplating something he couldn't understand, but the gun still held steady. The plants of the jungle reached out for him, enjoying the feel of his open power but made sure not to hinder or bind him.

"What the…" The captain started, gun turning with his body towards Harry and that's when they struck. The second the gun was turned away from the child, Tsu'tey's arrow was through the air and then through the captains neck. He gurgled and started to fall to the forest floor but Harry's gun had already shifted, pointing to another member of his squad and releasing a string of bullets. By the time the echo of gun shots had faded all five men were on the ground dead, arrows littering their bodies.

Harry lowered his weapon and turned to observe the Omaticaya staring at him, only half the weapons were drawn on him but all had an arrow notched and ready to be pulled. He stared curiously at Tsu'tey for a moment to see what he would do, but could see the confusion and indecision on his face. Harry waited a second more before dropping his weapon and starting to head towards the boy who had been shot. Instantly all bows were on him again, and he turned to see fierce determination in Tsu'tey's eyes.

"Do not move."

"He was shot multiple times, let me heal him."

"We have our own healers; we don't need your help." Tsu'tey snarled, but it held a note of uncertainty. The being in front of him might still be the size of sky-people and hold some resemblance, but there was no doubt that he wasn't one of them.

"I can hear from here that he won't even last another three minutes, and he's already beyond your healers' ability. I'm offering my help; in recompense for not moving fast enough before."

Tsu'tey paused for another second but then took another glance at the plants, still reaching for and caressing Harry. If his home didn't see this… being as a threat, he would trust it for now. He nodded and lowered his weapon, the warriors around him following his cue. Harry moved with his unnatural grace to the child's side, only now taking notice that his friend that had gone to help him was female, and she was putting tight pressure on his main wound. She looked at him hesitantly with no small amount of uncertainty or fear, but didn't back away or remove her hands.

Harry gave an attempt at a smile, but gave up when she cringed and turned away.

"Let me see." He said instead and slowly the girl took her bloody hands away revealing the heavily bleeding wound.

Harry moved swiftly, putting one hand to hold the child still and the other over the wound to call the bullet out. The child cried out, making the warriors around him shift, but Harry paid no mind and turned back to the wound a light growing beneath his hands as he called forth the magic in him and the surrounding earth to heal the boy. He heard the murmurs of the Omaticaya around him but remained focused on repairing the damage. A tickle on his arm and then others along his neck and shoulders, told him some of the past spirits had come. He felt a brush against his mind and spared a brief thought to allow the connection.

_My son, please heal my son_.

The voice said, and Harry could see in his mind's eye a tall warrior, with the same nose and jaw as the child under his hands.

"Your son will be fine Rot'sulek, you have my word."

There were more gasps from the Omaticaya around him, but the boy turned to the spirit traveler on his arm.

"Dad?" He asked hesitantly, a lone tear slipping down; the only one since being shot multiple times. "I'm sorry, I failed. I wanted…"

He trailed off but Harry understood now what could cause three children to recklessly attack a group of six armed humans. Harry finished healing the wound and turned to the next most dangerous, a shot through the boys thigh, while the spirit stroked his sons face and offered what comfort he could. By the time Harry was finished with that one, and two others that had only been grazes, the boy he was unconscious from blood loss, his father's spirit still floating by his head. He stood and backed away allowing the other Omaticaya to pick him up. The Spirits that had been resting on his shoulders slowly floated off and Harry took the chance to take in the clearing. The bodies of all five men were gone, where to, Harry couldn't care less. The other boy was being held up by two other warriors. His face was a bloody mess, and he had one arm thrown over one of their shoulders and his other arm was wrapped around his ribs. Harry caught Tsu'tey's eyes and then glanced questioningly at the boy. Tsu'tey nodded, still looking hesitant and very confused by Harry, but Harry did observe that no more weapons were at hand. He took a few steps towards the other boy who looked nervous but also in too much pain to be too concerned. He reached up to set his hands along the ribs and healed the crack and bruising easily enough. Harry could barely reach the boys face despite him not being full grown, but the two on his sides noticed and brought the boy closer to Harry's level. The boys face looked like it had taken the butt of the gun multiple times. The left side of his jaw was cracked and dislocated, the nose smashed to pulp and his eye on the same side was almost completely swollen shut. Harry was just glad there had been no blows to the boys' brain, there were some things he didn't have the knowledge to fix. The face took much longer than the ribs, but those holding the boy showed no strain or impatience. Harry heard half the group take the other two children home, leaving the boy Harry was healing, the two holding him, Tsu'tey and one other warrior. It was dead silent as Harry worked, besides the boy's soft grunts as he was healed and the sound of bones shifting into place. When he was done, Harry stepped back observing his work, pleased to see it looked far better, besides the blood that remained.

"Thank you." He said softly, looking more uncertain now that pain wasn't the main thing on his mind. Harry just nodded in acknowledgement and watched as the two Omaticaya refused to leave his side despite the healing and helped him home. He could hear the lecture starting from one of them and was pleased that at least one of the children still had family alive.

"Thank you." Tsu'tey said, drawing his attention. Harry had the feeling that normally Tsu'tey had a hard time saying those words, but currently he seemed still in shock. "I couldn't trust that if we put down our weapons, the humans would too."

"I wouldn't have either." Harry replied, turning his eyes to stare straight into Tsu'tey's. There was no fear there, just curiosity and confusion.

"Why?...Where do you plan to go?"

"I think it would be best if the humans think I am dead with the others. But I have no place to go."

"Come with us. The People will wish to give thanks for helping to protect our children. "

Harry hesitated, knowing he would find Jake with them, and not sure if he wanted that kind of attention. He took a step closer to Tsu'tey until there was just inches separating them and he had to crane his neck back to keep hold of the much taller man's eyes. There was something about this warrior that continued to pull his attention.

A subtle cough reminded them that one other warrior remained causing Tsu'tey to step back looking uncomfortable.

"No. Not for now. I think I will explore Pandora on my own."

"It is not safe…"

Harry let out a harsh laugh at those words, his teeth visibly turning into a predators sharp fangs, eyes burning yellow, fur, scales and unknown things shifting over his skin.

Tsu'tey took all this in as well as the vines reaching up and wrapping around him and realized the being in front of him was in no need of protection.

"I think I will manage. But who knows, perhaps you will run into me at night… if u can track me."

Tsu'tey's breath caught for a moment as he understood what was being said. This being is what he had been following at night? No wonder it had known he was there he told himself, his pride comforted some with this new knowledge.

Regaining his normal composure Tsu'tey nodded and turned to head back with his fellow warrior, trying to assimilate everything that had happened that day. Before they turned out of view Tsu'tey glanced over at the being that was turning his life upside down only to see no one there.

-0.0-

That night Evan snuck back into the compound. Well he really just walked on and made sure that his magic kept everyone's eyes off of him. He didn't bother stopping at the barracks for any of his items before they bagged them up and officially declared him dead. There was nothing of interest he needed. The only item he would have wanted was an ancient dagger that he kept on himself anyway.

Evan walked into the science department expecting to find Jake, but he was missing. Confused he turned around and headed back down the hall to the left. Jake hadn't made much use of his assigned room yet but it was a possibility.

Overriding the security code to get in, Evan stuck his head in to see Jake and at the sight of him let the magic hiding him fall. It took a second later to notice that Jake was hunched over something and was trembling.

"Jake?"

Jake jumped in his chair jerking around at sound of his name, face deathly pale and eyes wide.

"Holy fuck'n shit! fuck!"

Evan paused a bit into the room, letting the door slide shut behind him. Jake hardly ever used curse words and to hear that litany from him was surprising.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!"

'Oh yes, almost forgot about that.' Evan thought.

"I'm not Jake. I'm fine."

Jake still was standing stunned, and it was then that Evan saw what he had been hunched over. Griped tight in his hand was an old photo of the two of them, arms slung over each other.

"I'm sorry I made you worry Jake." Evan said gently before coming closer and taking the framed photo from him and setting it back beside his bed and taking a knee beside him.

"Worry?" Jake said softly, a slight hysterical edge to his words. "Why would I worry when I've been notified that my only and best friend on this planet is dead?" Jake shouted, causing me to jerk back in surprise.

"I didn't think…"

"That's the problem! You don't think! You don't consider that other people might care about you! You jump in dangerous situations or vanish off without a word for who knows how long. Don't you realize I… I can't lose you as well. Not so soon after him."

Evan remained blank faced and frozen, staring at Jake, he didn't know what to say, and Jake had never been this mad at him.

"Damnit." Jake snarled, wiping viciously away at the tears that had been escaping. Finally it seemed things had caught up with him. The death of his brother, the stress and huge changes from this new job and life he had found. The stress from little sleep and the difficult position he had now found himself in. Evan's rumored death had made it all too much.

Evan sat there numb, unable to understand or sympathies with his only friend the way he wanted to. Knowing his silence and lack of emotional response was only hurting him more.

"I'm sorry." Evan tried lamely, but the words seemed so empty and useless.

Jake let out a harsh scoff before letting out a deep sigh and composed himself. "I just… I don't understand you sometimes. I love you like a brother but… forget it. The others will be happy. You're actually starting to rub off on Grace and they hate having to take one of the other soldiers for the runs."

The small smile he had been holding to reassure Jake feel at hearing his words. "Jake, to everyone else I'm going to stay dead." Evan saw Jakes stunned confusion, and the anger building again so started explaining quickly.

"I helped kill the squad I went out with today."

Jake jerked back in his chair, away from Evan, but remained silent.

"Three Na'vi children attempted to attack our group. When they we restrained, and badly injured, a group of their warriors came up. My captain was going to make them drop their weapons. Then he would have killed them, and then the children."

Evan could see the anger in Jake's face and knew that he was aware that some of the soldiers would enjoy doing that all too well.

"I understand, are you staying with the Na'vi? Will they let you? How are you going to get more air? Do you need some clothes…"

"Easy Jake." Evan stopped him; pleased with the knowledge that, despite his anger, his friend was still ready to help him. "I'm not staying with the Na'vi, but I'll be fine." Evan rushed to get in seeing Jakes' mouth opening in protest.

"It's dangerous out there Evan you can't possibly…"

"Trust me Jake, please."

There was silence between the two men as Jake tried to understand Evan's certainty of safety. Evan contemplated spilling all his secrets but it wasn't time. He wasn't sure how he knew, maybe he wasn't ready, or maybe Jake didn't need another thing pilled on his shoulders right then, but he knew it wasn't time yet.

In the end Jake did have to trust in his friend.

"Am I going to see you?"

"I'll leave you letters in here if I don't catch you myself, so you know I'm ok."

"Alright. Stay safe will you? I don't want to be getting a report that they found your body." Jake said while reaching out and pulling him close for a hug.

"You won't, I promise. You stay safe as well. Listen to the Na'vi, they can teach you a lot." Evan felt the nod of Jake's head against his shoulder before they both let go and took a last look at each other. "I'll be keeping an eye on you from time to time, if you ever need me just shout my name. I promise I'll hear you."

Jake looked skeptic of the idea, but was used to indulging his friends' strange quirks and gave a nod of agreement. Without anything more needing to be said Evan walked out of the room, pulling up his magic again and disappearing into the jungles of Pandora.

{/Ava - }


	5. Chapter IV

A/N: Sorry it has been a longer delay in updating than expected; my trip was amazing and thank you all for the well wishes. Also HUGE thanks for all the reviews, you guys are too awesome. I might be writing this story because I couldn't find one that was playing out how I wanted (though there have been some awesome HP/Avatar crosses popping up), but I still love and thrive on reviews. So please feed the monster. Lastly OtomeLuver asked if I could draw my idea of Harry. Fortunately I do consider myself an artist and would love to take up that challenge, how good of an artist I am will be for you to decide if I ever get it done. :P

Thanks and hope you enjoy! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual but got to the end point and it refused to go any farther. Plus you've all waited long enough.

Warnings: None that I can think of.

**.:To Infinity:.**

Chapter IV

For two days Harry traveled far around Pandora, this time taking some time to observe the other Na'vi cultures that had formed in the different climates. On the dawn of the third day Harry found that he was itching to go back to the jungles. What surprised him though was that it was not Jake that he was eager to see, it was Tsu'tey.

It was just past mid-day when he arrived back in Omaticayan territory. After having personally touched the essence of Tsu'tey with his magic, it was easy for Harry to locate him.

Harry crawled across a massive branch to see Jake and Neytiri in a clearing practicing Jake's skill with a bow. Tsu'tey was quite a ways off, scowling at the two before heading away from HomeTree, his own bow in hand.

Silently Harry followed behind the warrior, his mischievous side wanting to tickle or poke the warrior before vanishing, but it was more likely Tsu'tey would notice and attack instinctively before Harry got to have any fun.

It wasn't long before the warrior had caught sign of and tracked down his prey for the day. The antelope like creature with six legs that hadn't even been aware of the danger before an arrow was buried deep in its side. Evan watched, fascinated, as Tsu'tey quickly moved to the animal, murmuring to it before giving it a quick clean death.

Harry moved silently to sit upon a fallen tree that was behind the warrior, relaxing and giving the appearance that he had been sitting there all along.

"Nice kill…"

Tsu'tey moved fast, the knife he had just used on the animal was whistling through the air while he pulled up his bow and notched an arrow. Fortunately Harry's quick reflexes, and the fact that he was expecting the attack, allowed him to pull up his magic, stilling the blade mid-air less than a foot from his chest.

"…might need to work on your greetings though."

Tsu'tey scowled but lowered his bow and then looked uncertainly at his knife hanging in the air.

Harry snatched it down and walked close to the warrior before handing it back. "You seem upset; I hope the new Na'vi living among you isn't the cause.

"That man is a skound and he is not Na'vi, and not one of The People." Tsu'tey snarled, turning back to ready his kill for transport.

Harry laughed, but it came out more like a bark as the werewolf came to the surface. He pushed it back down before any bones could begin to snap and change, not even bothered by the feel of organs that had started to shift.

"I think the human will surprise you, Tsu'tey." Harry murmured mysteriously, feeling the anticipation coming from Eywa as well. Neither knew what was coming, but they both recognized Jake for the catalyst that he was, and Harry had faith that his friend would succeed in whatever was before him.

Tsu'tey gave a scornful grunt that showed how much he doubted that, causing Harry to laugh again.

Lifting the dead creature to rest over his shoulders Tsu'tey turned to Harry with a more serious look. "Mo'at gives his thanks for your protection and healing of our children."

"I was glad I could help, and will be happy to do so again." Harry replied evenly while admiring the form before him. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but he felt almost hypnotized watching Tsu'tey, muscles strained slightly under the weight of his prey.

Tsu'tey remained there, staring at the odd being in front of him, trying to understand him.

"Will I see you tonight?"

"If you can find me." Harry told him with a smirk, eyes beginning to glow slightly.

Tsu'tey responded with a feral grin, excited for the challenge that night. For now he had some food to take care of.

Harry found himself truly smiling as he watched Tsu'tey head back towards HomeTree. Once more he was amazed that throughout the entire conversations Tsu'tey never once showed fear, disgust or that he was at all uncomfortable with Harry in his true appearance.

Tsu'tey truly was unique.

-0.0-

Almost a month had passed and Harry was seeing Tsu'tey almost every night. They wandered all around the Omaticaya territory, Tsu'tey eventually showing Harry some of his favorite and unknown locations. They talked much about their lives as well as the problems Pandora was now facing. Harry tried to explain some of the tactics that the humans would use and possible ways to counter them, but even Tsu'tey was beginning to realize that they were disadvantaged by the machines and technology of the sky-people. Things were only getting worse and the tension between the two groups was palpable.

Often Tsu'tey would bring a Na'vi weapon to teach Harry to use. He soon realized that Harry was a warrior among his own people and before long they were sparring with each other, testing the other's limits. The size difference between the two compensated by the speed and strength that being made of magic gave Harry.

On other nights Tsu'tey worked on teaching Harry the Na'vi language. His slow progress earning himself the 'skound' title more than once, naturally Harry had to retaliate, causing the night to devolve into another sparing match.

More and more often Harry found himself stopping to gaze at Tsu'tey or even unable to get his mind off of the warrior when away from him. He had caught the other man watching him at times as well, seemingly pondering something that he wouldn't share. Frustrated with his confusion, Harry asked Eywa for an explanation, but only received amusement and mischief from her as she refused to help once more.

Determined to annoy her in return and have some vengeance, Harry set out to ignore her completely. At first she was amused and left him alone, too pleased with herself and her knowledge. After two days she began poking at him, wanting to talk and play, but he pushed away any probes and continued with whatever he was doing. Another two days and she was more physical in her approach, tangling him in vines or calling up sudden winds. Typically he apparated away calmly, as if he had been intending to all along, but both beings were incessantly stubborn and wouldn't give up so easily.

It was within seconds of visiting Tsu'tey that night that the warrior sensed some odd tension in the air around his friend. Unnerved by it, and the odd behavior of the flora around them, the visit was cut short which only fueled to annoy Harry further.

Finally after a week had passed Eywa decided to show her frustration with the situation, and reached out with a surge of energy grabbing onto Harry to hold him still for a moment. Unintentionally the surge pushed the werewolf essence that had been lurking in him to the fore, causing him to shift entirely. Both were startled by the sudden change and froze for a moment, before Harry pulled up his façade of indifference and began the shift back. Annoyed Eywa reached forth and pulled him back into full wolf form, enjoying this shift in dynamics.

Harry apparated away and began shifting again but she was right there to pull him back. For the rest of the day she hounded him, punishing him in turn. Quickly she began experimenting, pulling forth the other essences she sensed inside him. Changing him to a Hippogriff, a Basilisk, a Pixie, a Merman while he was on a mountain, even a Niffler for an hour!

Feeling truelyexhausted for the first time in longer than he could remember, Harry collapsed beside a river and surrendered.

"Alright! You win, no more. Just please stop shifting me." He shamelessly begged.

He could feel her satisfaction at winning, as well as a near bursting amount of amusement at how she had spent the day, tinged with some lasting annoyance at having been ignored.

"You're right, I'm sorry I ignored you. I shouldn't have." Harry conceded and finally relaxed as she embraced him, not invading or influencing him, but relishing in the symbiotic sharing they had formed between them the first night they were together.

That night Tsu'tey was pleased to find things were back to normal, even if his friend offered no explanation for the past few days or his odd exhaustion.

-0.0-

"JakeSully will perform the trial to find his Ikran tomorrow." Tsu'tey commented a few nights later, as he continued to sharpen his blade, a light scowl on his face. Harry had informed the tall warrior of his close friendship with Jake, and Tsu'tey had eventually conceded that there must be something worthy in JakeSully if Harry considered him a friend and a brother.

Harry smiled from where he was sitting across from his new friend, eyes focused on the sky he could barely see through the foliage. Even after experiencing this planet for weeks he was still amazed at how bright and clear the night sky was. "I'm sure he'll succeed…" Harry paused looking over at Tsu'tey and seeing that his strokes had become unnecessarily forceful.

"What about this bothers you?" Harry asked curiously. Oddly enough his little feud with Eywa had helped focus his awareness to potential things that would annoy his friends. He had no intention of being punished for some action anytime soon; he was quite enjoying having control over his body.

Tsu'tey remained silent for another second before beginning to explain. "When one has travelled to the nest of the Ikrans and found and bonded with their own; they become an adult in the eyes of The People."

Harry moved closer to his friend, until he was sitting on his knees beside him, finding himself upset because Tsu'tey was and wanting to fix it.

"And?"

"Once he is an adult, he can take a mate…"

"…and you think he will choose Neytiri." Harry finished for him, understanding now.

"Do you begrudge them this choice?"

"Neytiri is promised to me!" Tsu'tey snarled, leaping up and beginning to pace. "One day I will be Olo'eyktan and she will be Tsahìk, we are to be mated."

"Are Olo'eyktan and Tsahìk always a mated pair?"

"No, but…"

"Tsu'tey." Harry said softly before his friend was taken by another rant. "Do you want Neytiri because she is to be Tsahìk, because she was promised to you, or because you desire her?"

Tsu'tey's scowl faded and he looked into Harry's face with surprise and confusion. "I…" Tsu'tey paused, his eyes search Harry's for answers before glancing away and sitting heavily on the ground.

Harry remained silent, giving Tsu'tey the time to work through his thoughts. He knew it was hard to grow up your entire life, expecting things to be a certain way, spending your time anticipating and dreaming of it. Only to be shoved in a completely different direction at the last minute and forced to adapt suddenly.

"I do not desire Neytiri, but she is…"

"Safe? Expected?" Harry supplied. Tsu'tey finally glanced up and meeting Harry's eyes that were currently a burning gold.

Harry could still feel the swirling emotions from his friend and pulled his senses in closer to avoid them. He could try to offer advice to his friend, but the range and power of emotions that built up in Tsu'tey unnerved him. It was easy for Harry. Without the emotions plaguing him it was a simple logical decision. If there were no romantic feelings for the female then what was the point of worrying about her pairing? Things would be as it was willed to be, why did the humans and Na'vi complicate everything?

"Harry?"

Harry glanced up, startled to find he had been lost in thoughts himself and the tall Na'vi was kneeling in front of him.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

Tsu'tey gave a small smile and it was only then Harry realized how close he was. He didn't mind the invasion of space from Tsu'tey like he did with all others but Jake, and thought nothing of it. Instead he took a moment to admire the warriors appearance, Tsu'tey truly was an exceedingly beautiful Na'vi in his opinion. He would never tire of admiring the aesthetic beauty of the warrior.

"May I try something?"

Harry gave a nod of assent but jerked back slightly when a large hand cupped the back of his head and Tsu'tey moved closer. For a moment he felt all his teeth shift to needle sharp, claws beginning to form before he pulled it all back and relaxed in the hold. Tsu'tey wasn't a threat.

Feeling the gentle press of lips against his wasn't what he expected. The size difference between the two of them caused it to be more than slightly awkward, but as Tsu'tey pulled back he seemed pleased with himself.

"You are correct Harry. It is not Neytiri that I desire."

Without saying anything else, Tsu'tey gathered his weapon and tools and disappeared into the jungle towards HomeTree, leaving a very stunned and confused Harry behind.

{/Ava - }


	6. Chapter V

A/N: There was a little confusion over some Avatar terms; sorry I didn't leave a key for you at the bottom of last chapter.

Olo'eyktan – clan leader, currently Eytukan

Tsahìk – spiritual leader, currently Mo'at

Ikran – are the Banshees that live in the mountains

Ikranay – are the forest Banshees

Ikran Makto –is a Na'vi who manages to ride an Ikran

Tsaheylu – the bond between queues

I think that's all the terms for now. Also I've been forgetting my disclaimer! Oops. So this will come as a terrible shock but I actually don't own Harry Potter or Avatar. I know you all thought I was a female named J. while also a male named James Cameron, surprisingly enough I'm not. I always have trouble remembering disclaimers so please take this and apply it to all past and future chapters as well.

Warnings: M! Muwahaha. We have reached mature status, which for this chapter means beginning to touch on sexual situations, nothing graphic just covering my a**.

Lastly: Thanks to all who reviewed, you really do make my day; your reviews even make me laugh. I also wanted to mention that while we're excited about the relationship actually getting somewhere there's some concern in getting caught up in it which I too do not want. While their relationship might develop, the chapters won't be solely about them jumping each other and it is my intention that there is development in the story outside of their relationship in every chapter. After this chapter we'll be getting into a LOT more action so please be patient just a little longer.

Also it was mentioned this seems to be moving quickly, which is intentional. I've had enough stories that crawl along and then I'm not happy with something, and they die for a long time, so sorry if this seems fast paced but the story must live!

Ugh what an icky long AN, I really do hate those. Please enjoy!

**.:To Infinity:.**

Chapter V

Early the next morning Tsu'tey was tasked with taking Jake and three other far younger Na'vi to become Ikran Makto, and adults in the eyes of The People. Harry waited across from the nest of Ikrans on another floating island for them to arrive. He had flown up earlier, calling forth the wings from a veela, and clearly agitating the Ikrans. Now that he wasn't flying in their territory they were paying him no mind and had resumed their nesting and territorial posturing.

Harry watched avidly for sight of the Na'vi, his stomach feeling oddly twisted, just as it had been feeling since Tsu'tey left him last night. He focused on his human form, wondering if his body was trying to shift without his knowledge, but it did not help the matter. He felt amusement building from Eywa and scowled inwardly. Instantly she was around him with her embrace, assuring that there was no maliciousness in her amusement. Mollified he relaxed in the hold and took a moment to share with her before she drew his attention back towards the Ikran nests.

Instinctively he reached out and felt Tsu'tey close, his eyes focusing to the left and at last he spotted them, climbing up a vine, and dangling miles up in the air. Harry tensed at the sight, keeping a close eye on Tsu'tey and Jake as they made their way up, but had no need to worry.

Harry had to admit that he was impressed with his friend as he went first and confronted his chosen Ikran. It was clear that Jake had grown and learned much in the last few weeks, he seemed at home in his avatar body. Harry was glad to see confirmation of what Jake had shared in the letters they exchanged. He had been worried about the pressure and decisions his friend would have to make, and simple words in a letter were a poor substituted to being there face-to-face for his friend, but it seemed to all be coming together for him.

He watched as Jake successfully bonded with his Ikran and flew off, if a bit messily, Neytiri not far behind him. Harry looked back to see Tsu'tey motioning the next child forward giving a few last words of advice, not seeming to give another thought to the blatant bond between Jake and Neytiri.

Once the last child flew off on their newly bonded Ikran, Tsu'tey called his own and took flight. As he flew past Harry's resting spot his eyes unconsciously found him and Harry was treated with a rare smile on the usually stoic warriors face, causing Harry's insides to spasm wildly.

When Tsu'tey disappeared out of sight Harry allowed the irrational urge to keep the other male in sight take over him, and scrambled from his niche so he could continue enjoying the sight of him flying through the air with his Ikran.

He watched for over an hour as all five of them practiced flying around the floating islands. Harry was shocked when he felt envy at the sight of Jake and Neytiri openly flirting and joking with each other. What shocked him more was the knowledge that he wished that was him and Tsu'tey.

"I like him." Harry said softly, but able to say it out loud at last. "I like him like Jake likes Neytiri?" 

Eywa almost swallowed him up in the rush of joy, excitement and laughter. It was so powerful he could almost feel it physically but was still stunned by his revelation.

"He likes me too?" Harry questioned and was hit with a tinge of exasperation as the image of Tsu'tey's powerful hand gently cupping his head and pressing their lips together was shoved into his head.

"A kiss." It had been so long he had forgotten. Not what one was, but the idea that he might receive one and what it meant had been beyond him. Unfortunately he also recalled the awkwardness in that kiss.

"We don't fit. None of my forms fit him!" Harry said in sudden panicked realization. "Not a vampire, or veela, or incubus, nothing! Perhaps a giant might be closer in size but they're hideous and Tsu'tey is perfect, and I can't be with him, and the Tsaheylu…"

The shove from Eywa took Harry by complete surprise and left him stunned, knocked on his arse in the dirt.

"I panicked?" Harry questioned, shocked for the umpteenth time that day. Him panic? What was going on with him? Why was he suddenly out of control?

Eywa gently embraced him again, sending as much calm and reassurance as she could. After a few minutes and much calmer Harry finally noticed her magic tickling questioningly at his hand. He held it out in front of him and when she sent a request for permission to access inside him he gave it instantly. Feeling a rush of warm tingles invade his hand and spread part way down his wrist he was stunned to see his hand grow, feel his skin thicken and bones grow heavier, shift and needing to break at times. After a few minutes his skin at his wrist started to tinge blue before rapidly spreading up to the tip of each finger.

"Oh Eywa." He gasped, amazed and humbled by her help. He could still feel her focusing his and her energy inside of him to hold the change.

"This shouldn't be possible. I spent hundreds of years on Earth sharing her magic to become any of her creatures. I've barely begun to learn any of yours."

Gently he flexed the long three fingers and thumb, the light catching on a few luminescent marks.

If asked he would refuse and deny any knowledge of letting out a giggle of joy at that moment, but Eywa remembered, and would always remember.

~I will teach you brother/Harry/mine~

~Thank you sister/Eywa/beloved~

~You are beloved too~

He felt the squirm in his insides again and began to wonder another possibility.

"Am I happy Eywa?" For a long time he had been content for the most part. Moving around the world, trading lives for a new one when he felt it time. He watched over those he interacted with but he never felt connected with any until Jake, and even then it was with understanding that the human would die and he would be alone again. He had always held himself back, living vicariously through those he met, taking the chance to see the world as they did.

This was different. Never before had he felt this odd need around someone, nor acted so silly. Never had he anticipated wanting to give everything he was to someone else, to bind and become bound to them completely. It was exciting but also frightening to Harry. He could still remember all too well how easy it was to lose someone that you cared for, but for Tsu'tey he could take that risk, and it would be worth it.

-0.0-

After the fliers disappeared from his sight, he called his wings back and started gliding down to the trees below. Mind consumed with this new knowledge and trying to understand all that would come of it. Reluctantly he pushed it aside; he and Eywa had a lot of work to do today.

-0.0-

Harry didn't want to intrude on the ceremony that night, it wasn't his place to invade something so sacred to the Na'vi. That was why he was sitting high in a tree above the spot he and Tsu'tey had relaxed the previous night, trying to catch sight of the strange monkeys in the canopy above him. Eywa on the other hand thought he was being silly by not going to watch the ceremony, and so had decided to send him images of the event, with or without his permission.

He was happy for Jake, he couldn't be more relieved that his friend was finding a new family, but most of all pleased to see that Tsu'tey didn't hesitate to be the first to rest his hands on Jake's shoulder, recognizing him as his brother and part of the clan.

When the ceremony came to a close Jake and Neytiri didn't hesitate to vanish into the jungle together. Harry tensed for a moment, knowing Tsu'tey saw them and not completely sure how he would react. He tried not to be too pleased when Tsu'tey didn't waste even a moment looking after them, already heading in Harry's direction.

Harry didn't see Tsu'tey's approach, but he did feel him. Being around the male often enough had tuned him into the peculiarities of Tsu'tey's aura and Harry knew without a doubt that he would be able to find the other easily among a crowd of his people.

Silently he crawled down the tree until he could see his prey right below him. He dropped without a sound, but just the movement of air alerted his prey in time to turn and catch him, turning his momentum into a controlled roll.

-0.0-

A grunt of air left Tsu'tey as they came to a stop on the jungle floor, still holding the smaller male to him. Despite knowing from their spars how much damage Harry could take, he couldn't help protecting him, insuring he was the one who took the brunt of the fall. Now on his back with Harry held tight to his chest he found himself not minding the position even more.

"Still testing me?" He asked to the other male, who surprisingly seemed not to mind their current position. He tried to catch the other's eye, curious about this new behavior, but Harry seemed quite content resting his head on Tsu'tey's chest.

"Someone has to keep you on your toes. The other Na'vi all think you're a perfect warrior, and fill up your head with nonsense, someone has to knock you down." Harry said, at last turning to look at Tsu'tey, resting his chin on his hands, with a pleased and mischievous smirk on his face.

The swirling vibrant green eyes pierced through all Tsu'tey's thoughts, leaving him silent and only able to stare at the wonderful creature stretched out on him. Slowly he moved his hand to cup the other's face, brushing a lock of hair away so he wouldn't be obstructed from seeing those eyes. Within days of having met Harry, Tsu'tey noticed his complete lack of knowledge of certain social interactions. He hoped this new playful affection was in part an answer to his kiss the other night, he didn't know how much blunter he could get than that.

"I've been thinking."

Tsu'tey gave a hum of encouragement and waited, nervous tension building inside him while he outwardly tried to remain calm.

"I think I know what I want too." It took a moment for Tsu'tey to place Harry's words and then elation as he couldn't remember feeling before filled him and he wrapped both arms tight around Harry, pulling him impossibly closer.

Harry gave a girlish squeak of surprise that Tsu'tey decided to tease him mercilessly about later but for now…

Gently Tsu'tey cupped the small human head and brought their lips together. Not for the first time he cursed the fact that Harry was born human and he Na'vi, he tried to be gentle and make it pleasurable for Harry but knew it wasn't quite right for either of them. How cruel could fate be that when he found the one he wished to take as his mate, they could not share their bodies completely nor form the vital Tsaheylu.

When he felt Harry pulling back panic filled him. He had failed, he was pulling back, regretting this, didn't want him. This was a mistake, they couldn't work. Harry needed one of his own kind, and Tsu'tey needed a Na'vi…

"Stop Tsu'tey! Stop!" Harry yelled, jerking his hands off the Na'vi's chest.

A surge of calmness ran through him chasing away all his uncertain thoughts and embracing him. He relaxed completely into the feeling; it felt like being held as a child by your mother, completely safe with no worries; Eywa.

"I don't know why anyone would think you're cold. You feel too much… it scares me." He heard Harry say and slowly the feeling washed back, allowing him to focus again, his panic gone. "I wasn't rejecting you, only needed to show you something."

It was so slow that Tsu'tey didn't notice at first. He watched for a few seconds, Harry sitting on his abdomen and scrunching his eyes in apparent concentration. It was the weight he felt first, and then the crack of the first bone in the silence startled him enough to jump. He was about to stop whatever was happening when he noticed the hands that we once more resting on his chest. Before his eyes the fingers began to grow larger and longer and then a blue tinge began to take over.

Tsu'tey's breath caught as he continued to watch the slow change, his heart pounding as understanding hit him. After what felt like ages there was a Na'vi sitting on his chest, trembling and sweating slightly from exhaustion. Slowly he reached up to cup a face that was undeniably Harry's but most amazingly fit into his palm perfectly. Finally large eyes opened, not to show the normal Na'vi eyes, but Harry's vibrant green swirling with gold.

Tearing his eyes away he took in the rest of this new form, the tail flicking nervously against his leg, the long limbs, but most of all the queue just barely tickling his stomach. Gently Tsu'tey reached out and skimmed his other hand down Harry's side. Unable to help himself he slipped beneath the shirt to brush his finger tips up the side of this new flesh. A sharp cry startled him enough to jerk his hand back and start to apologize before he took in Harry's face. Face flushed, head back, eyes shut, mouth slightly parted. The most amazing sight he had ever seen and his body readily responded to.

"Please, this body. It's too new, it feels everything too strongly."

Despite the intention of his warning, Harry's words did nothing to deter Tsu'tey's interest, instead exciting him more, and making him itch to touch all of Harry. Understanding though how new the entire situation was for Harry he retracted his hands, leaving them to rest on Harry's waist, thumbs sneaking up to touch the flesh at his hip bone periodically, relishing in the full body shudder it caused.

"How?" He questioned, and gave Harry a moment of respite from his touches to gain his thoughts.

"Eywa and I have been exchanging essence since I came to Pandora, and as she is part of all the creatures of Pandora, now so am I. Today she simply helped me focus on drawing forth the Na'vi essence, enough to shift."

-0.0-

There was actually no simple part to it. Harry had spent a very painful day having too much foreign energy forced into him and then his body forced into a new form. Eywa had tried to convince him to stop and complete the change slowly over a few weeks, but Harry had wanted it complete by that night despite the pain, feeling it was needed. If Tsu'tey's panic had continued, if Harry hadn't asked Eywa to keep close in case something went wrong, he feared something might have been lost irreparably.

"This is real? Not one of your illusions?" Tsu'tey questioned hesitantly.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Tsu'tey's caution. He had introduced the element of illusions during one of their stalking games at night. Harry had wanted to know if he could trick Tsu'tey into following his eyes instead of his instincts and what the trail was telling him. He had almost succeeded the first time, but after that Tsu'tey knew the trick and he never even entertained the thought of falling for it.

"If you prick me I will bleed, if you tickle me I will laugh." Harry saw confusion at his choice of words but Tsu'tey was used to Harry's oddness by now that he let it pass without comment.

Tsu'tey ran his hand up the side of his ribs again and Harry couldn't help letting out a moan, his entire body shuddering and his eyes rolling back.

When he finally got his eyes to focus again it was to see a very smug Tsu'tey beneath him, causing Harry to blush and give him a small glare.

Deciding for a little revenge and distraction was necessary Harry dove down to take Tsu'tey's mouth while letting out his magic to encompass them and caress all of Tsu'tey's nerves.

Tsu'tey gave a shout far louder than Harry's moan making him satisfied with his revenge, and conveniently extending the Na'vi's throat to attack.

-0.0-

For the next half hour Tsu'tey educated Harry in the art form of kissing. Both could feel each others' desire for more but by silent consensus agreed that they were not quite ready for that. Both were new to what was developing between them and Harry was still trying to understand and get a hold of his feelings for Tsu'tey, and his new body. The only hindrance to the night was when Harry would lose his focus on the magic inside of him and the plant life would happily reach up and twine around the two of them, soaking up the excess but also trapping the two together.

-0.0-

Harry relaxed in a happy buzz, still sprawled out across Tsu'tey, listening to his steady breathing. Tsu'tey was supposed to be relaxing too, but despite his calm appearance Harry could feel the emotions boiling inside the warrior. Anger, fear, disgust, worry. It was a good thing Harry had spent the last hour feeling what Tsu'tey felt for him or he might have acted rashly.

"I wish I could tell you that everything would be ok, that they're not a threat." Harry shifted slightly, leaning up so he could meet Tsu'tey's eyes. "But I can't. You have reason to fear them, and reason to hate them."

Tsu'tey's eyes closed, jaw clenching in anger as they both remembered the children that were almost murdered.

"They have technology that with a single shot can do more damage than a thousand arrows. You need to be prepared…"

"We will not submit to those monsters." Tsu'tey snarled, sitting up but holding Harry in his place on his lap.

"I'm not saying that. That is the last things I would want you to do. What I'm saying is that as the Omaticayan are now this is not a fair fight. You need a plan; they have all the advantages with little risk."

"Then what would you have me do?" Tsu'tey snarled, golden eyes burning with his frustration. "Tell me how I can lead my people into something besides death? Do you think that I do not know the advantages they hold? That I haven't noticed that our arrows bounce off their machines without effect? I cannot give into them and allow them to destroy our home. I do not have any option left but to fight. Even if it is hopeless, my people look to me to keep fighting and guide them; I will never stop fighting for them!"

"Tsu'tey." Harry said calmly, cupping the man facing in his hands. "I understand. I too fought in a war where everything felt hopeless. When my death seemed assured but I had no other option but to fight." Harry felt Tsu'tey relax slowly beneath him and was pleased. His warrior had needed to vent to someone who would listen and understand the hard decisions he was about to make. "I don't have the answers, but I can assure you that I will fight for you. Wherever you need me, no matter how far I am, if you call I will come.

Strong arms reached out and pulled him tight to the others chest before pulling them both down to the mossy floor. He felt the shuddering breath as Tsu'tey let his worries go for now and truly relaxed with Harry.

Feeling pleased with himself at his successful comforting attempt, he squirmed closer, enjoying the feel of the Na'vi against him, and the hum of happiness coming from Eywa.

-0.0-0.0-0.0-

A/N2: Ahhh! This chapter has turned out horribly sappy! Why? Why? It's choking me! But enjoy it while you can because now that everything is good and happy it will inevitably come crashing down. Next chapter should be very exciting :)

A/N3: I know Tsu'tey isn't the clan leader yet, but he is the one who would be leading the warriors and they would be looking to him for guidance.

{\\\Ava - }


	7. Chapter VI

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long. I knew the holidays would be crazy, but I had even less time than expected. I also only now noticed that fanfiction has been taking out what I was using to divide scenes! (I know, I'm observant) I just can't believe no one mentioned the abrupt awkwardness to my story! You're all too nice. Anyway so I've gone over my story and fixed all of those, as well as some of the grammar and spelling mistakes, and re-uploaded those along with this new chapter. No need to go back and re-read anything, only small changed, but it's done nonetheless.

Now large scene changes will be represented by -0.0- y that? Idk.

As always THANK YOU a million times for the reviews, every time I read one I just want to write more. Just a few reviewer responses:

**Taida:** I'm not against the idea you mentioned at all, I just hadn't considered it for this story before, though now I am. Can't promise anything yet, but we'll see how it goes.

**Kitsumi-Hime**: Loved you're review because it made me stop and wonder if I had covered those things. For the most part Harry is in his wizard form as Evan since he's playing human but will always have access to magic. Harry's shifting into different forms I feel like I can't ever explain quite right. Harry's just magic now, an extension of it with his own mental conscience. Since magic makes up the magical creatures of earth, those essences are still a part of magic and he can draw them forward. So while he's taking on forms that wouldn't be able to breath in Pandora he's still just magic and doesn't need to eat/drink/sleep. Think of it more like illusions that he takes on, some being stirred up when different instincts come up. As for the Hallows, with Harry vanishing and everyone who knew anything about them dead they did kinda fall into insignificance, but I probably should have touched on them, oops. ^^ Wizarding society is still ongoing, but Harry has avoided them besides keeping an eye on a few Weasley decedents, and they too are loosing their magic with the planet. For walking on the base when everyone thought him dead, he didn't have to worry about being seen by security, he just pretended to be one of the mercs and pulled the old jedi mind trick if anyone paid too close attention. Lastly, Jake doesn't ask any of the Na'vi about Harry because he doesn't think they're in communication. They exchange letters to know the other is alive still, but essentially it's only Tsu'tey that's seen that Harry's still hanging around. Ok, I think that was it. On to the story!

Warnings: Violence, language, vague sexual situations ^.^

Pairings: Harry/Tsu'tey Jake/Neytiri

Olo'eyktan – clan leader, currently Eytukan

Tsahìk – spiritual leader, currently Mo'at

Oel ngati kameie - I see you

txe'lan - heart

tsumakan – brother

tirea - spirit

Tsaheylu – the bond between queues

**.:To Infinity:.**

Chapter VI

_Evan! Evan help!_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he apparated before his mind could catch up to anything. He stumbled on the uneven terrain, managing to catch his once again human body at the last moment. The sudden roar of noise and bright light overwhelmed him before his eyes cleared to show him the destruction he had arrived to. Another scream of his name drew his attention, away from the large machine roaring closer, to see Neytiri tugging in panic futilely on Jake's arm, too panicked to realize his foot was trapped beneath a felled tree. With a shove of energy the tree was blown backwards and he was beside Neytiri helping Jake to his feet. Barely acknowledging his friends arrival, Jake dashed forward and leapt onto the machine, dodging back and forth up to the high mounted camera and smashing it apart with a scream of rage. Jumping back to the ground as the machine ground to a halt Jake felt no pride or glee in his success, it was lost. The irreplaceable grove that had held such magic for him the night before was gone.

"Jake, come my Jake." Neytiri called, tears of rage and pain on her own face, but she knew it was no longer safe here.

"Jake!" Evan called. Insuring that his human guise was back in place but knowing the lack of a breathing pack and his undisguised eyes would raise questions. His friend turned to take him in, joy at seeing him and also confusion showing for a moment among the still burning rage.

"Evan?" He questioned. Surprised by the fact that Evan had actually showed when he called. It had been more instinct of Evan always having his back that had caused him to expect the man to help him in his panic.

"Come, we need to move, we can talk when we're safe." Evan turned and began to guide them through the jungle back to HomeTree. With every step he took he felt Eywa's anguish at the destruction. There were not many who could bare a connection to Eywa and the sacred groves were the only way she and all the past souls could communicate with all her children. To lose one and access to her children was devastating. Even as Evan traveled and tried to comfort Eywa as well as he could, he couldn't help but listen in to the two following behind him.

"Jake who is this man?" Neytiri asked, the uncertainly clear in her voice as she watched a human who was easily traversing the terrain as if he had lived there his entire life. A human who was breathing their air as none other had.

"That's Evan Granger, my txe'lan tsumakan, my heart-brother."

Evan could feel Neytiri's eyes burning into him in curiosity at those words, and to be honest he was curious of her as well. He would have to make sure that this female was worthy of his brother, despite knowing that they were already bonded and his opinion would change little.

"How does he breathe our air?"

"I... I don't know."

-0.0-

The buzz of furious and pained emotions hit Evan before he even had HomeTree in sight. He was sure Mo'at had felt the destruction through Eywa and now all Na'vi were aware of what the humans had done. Evan slowed down letting Jake and Neytiri catch up and walk beside him as they broke through the foliage and into the clearing around HomeTree. There was shouting going on between the large group of Na'vi gathered, arguing on what to do about the humans, none noticing the small group arriving yet.

When they were within a few yards Evan caught site of someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Evan?"

He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the very shocked Grace Augustine, but unfortunately the interaction drew the attention of some others.

Harry heard a furious cry and turned to see a young warrior he had previously observed from afar in Tsu'tey's group, staring at him with loathing, a blade already grasped in a white knuckled grip. Without hesitation he came charging at the apparent human in the group, leaving Evan a bit surprised and uncertain how to handle the angry Na'vi. He slid one foot back, balancing himself and readying to shift the charging Na'vi's weight and throw him to the side. He felt Jake move at his side, getting in front of but there was no need. As the arm with the blade came swing down and Evan began to react, there was suddenly another Na'vi before him, taller than Jake and his attacker, and though he couldn't see his face Evan knew exactly who it was. Tsu'tey easily grabbed the arm holding the blade from the air and used his superior strength to bring the Na'vi to a full stop.

A dead silence slammed through the Na'vi, all were completely stunned to see Tsu'tey take any action to protect a human.

"What are you doing Tsu'tey? He is one of the sky-demons!" The man snarled, fruitlessly trying to tug his wrist out of Tsu'tey's hold.

"No. He is Eywa's tsmukan tirea."

The struggling Na'vi froze as did everyone else in the clearing, making the gasp from Neytiri behind him all the clearer. Evan thought he caught a few warriors looking at him with recognition, but remained stoic to all the eyes watching him. Delicately Mo'at took a step closer, and then another, moving with the unusual grace that all Na'vi carried.

Tsu'tey stepped aside, pulling Evan's attacker with him, keeping his crushing grip on the warrior.

"Evan?" Jake questioned softly, confused by the events happening around his friend but allowed Neytiri to pull him aside, clearing the way for Mo'at.

Evan remained silent, eyes focused calmly on Mo'at as she stepped nearer, taking only a moment to flick his eyes at Eytukan, who was watching his approaching wife with concern and curiosity.

When she stopped before him, both remained still, searching in the other's eyes for answers, until Mo'at reached up and brushed his cheek with the back of her long fingers.

The sudden shift surprised Harry but he quickly realized where they were as he felt the energies wrapping around him. Mo'at had pulled them both into Eywa, allowing them to know and truly see each other.

What would only seem a few moments to the avidly watching tribe was indescribable for Harry. Different than his other connections with Eywa, it felt like ages and just moments, but in the end it was a complete understanding of the powerful female in front of him, and she of him.

As the connection broke Harry opened his eyes and gazed at Mo'at in wonderment.

"Oel ngati kameie, Harry Potter."

"Oel ngati kameie." Harry murmured in response, still in shock.

His entire body was tingling with the energies they had shared, and he suddenly understood all of the Omaticaya on a deeper level.

"The spirit brother of Eywa is no threat to us; he will give us what aid he can." Mo'at announced, calming all in the clearing except the two avatars that were staring at him in confusion.

"Evan what's going on?" Jake said stepping closer once more and finally taking in the changes to his friend. It wasn't so much the lack of a breathing tank, telling his mind that his friend should be choking on the ground from the poisonous air, it was the eyes. Evan had the eeriest glowing green eyes, the color seeming to flow and change. They weren't right; there was nothing human in them at all.

Jake wanted to back up, run from this thing that wasn't his friend, but he couldn't quite get his muscles to act.

"I'm sorry I have hidden from you Jake. I will explain later if you wish, but we have other matters for now.

Jake shook his head, trying to focus back on the emergency at hand, and not the bizarre turn his friendship had taken.

"We will attack them immediately; we will not let this atrocity go unpunished!" Tsu'tey yelled, gaining war cries and cheers from his fellow Na'vi, ready for blood.

"No! That's not the answer. Listen to me!" Jake interrupted, trying to calm the bloodlust.

Harry waited back from the group. This was their decision. Like Eywa he would not interfere with the Omaticaya's right to make their own choices. But unlike Eywa he would actively fight for the few he had a bond with, Jake and Tsu'tey. Whatever decision was made, he would be there beside them.

"Listen to you!" Tsu'tey snarled, and Harry caught glint of the old jealousy and insecurity that Jake stired in Tsu'tey. "You think just because you are now matted to the future Tsahìk that we must obey you!"

Silence descended upon the clearing at those words, spoiled only by Grace's exclamation of 'oh, shit', while various degrees of shock and anger on all the Omaticaya. Mo'at once more stepped forward, away from her mate who was looking at their daughter in disappointment.

"You have mated with this male?" She questioned, her own shock clear in her voice.

"We are mated in the eyes of Eywa." Neytiri declared without shame, causing resignation to fall up on all Na'vi around HomeTree.

"Please brother," Jake began again, causing a flash of annoyance to cross Tsu'tey's face, but he held back his words and listened. "I…."

Whatever Jake was going to say next was cutoff at the shock of seeing Grace collapse to the ground, causing a stir of panic from the children that were around her. He turned back to Tsu'tey, they're eyes catching for a moment before Jake's rolled back into his head and the avatar began to fall limply to the ground.

Harry, Neytiri and Tsu'tey all reached the body in time to catch it, sharing their uneasy at the sudden collapse of their friends.

"Rai'uk, Kusati." Tsu'tey called to two of his warriors. "Take the dream walkers somewhere safe and come back swiftly." He ordered, handing over the limp avatar body, Neytiri following after the two warriors, before focusing on his future mates' blank face. "It is time we showed the sky people that we are not to be ignored!"

The Na'vi around them yelled out their war cries, moving swiftly to gather their weapons, but Tsu'tey remained still, searching for an answer in his chosen mate.

Harry stepped up next to Tsu'tey, head angled sharply back to keep their eyes locked.

"Oel ngati kameie, Tsu'tey." Harry told him softly, heard only by the two of them over the still cheering Na'vi. "Whatever your decision, I will be beside you."

Tsu'tey felt a surge of relief and desire shoot through him at his chosen's words. Unable to help himself he stepped forward, one large hand wrapping around the small waist, thumb sneaking up beneath the shirt to tease flesh and remind the other of the previous night.

Harry's entire body shuddered at the touch, wanting to melt into Tsu'tey, but knowing this wasn't the time or place.

With a last squeeze of the hand on his hip Tsu'tey moved off to join his warriors, calling his direhorse to him before taking off, leading his warriors.

-0.0-

Harry watched from high up in a tree as the small camp the humans had made burned. The group hadn't been a challenge for the Na'vi warriors. Their small guard watch had been disposed of before they were aware of the threat and moments later the entire band of Na'vi warriors were slaughtering the unsuspecting humans. It had taken more effort to set the machines a light than the battle had taken, throughout it Harry watched, feeling nothing good or bad for the lives that had been taken, they meant nothing to him. Tsu'tey was the sole focus of his attention; the only distraction being his senses spread enough to be forewarned of any humans approaching.

When all retribution possible had been taken Tsu'tey gave a war cry to his comrades, who echoed and cheered throughout the destroyed camp, before signaling them home. Something caused Tsu'tey to pause before following the group, his attention drawn inexplicably to a spot high in a tree only to see his chosen mate watching. Pleased and proud Tsu'tey raised his weapon high, saluting his chosen before hurrying after his warriors. He would see them all safely back to HomeTree, then he would go to see his mate. He had never believed he had a large connection with Eywa, but he knew without a doubt that everything was about to change.

-0.0-

When Tsu'tey entered the small grotto that he now thought of as theirs, it was to see his chosen mate waiting patiently, already in his Na'vi form. Their eyes instantly meet and Tsu'tey felt whatever was drawing them together that night surge higher. He didn't even think before he was beside his mate, pulling him closer and taking the other's lips. Arms, a leg and a tail all pulled him closer but it wasn't enough, they both knew what they needed. Without a word both males reached behind them and pulled their queues between them but did not connect them.

"I choose you to be my mate Harry, tsumakan tirea of Eywa." Tsu'tey said gently, holding his queue tightly, waiting to hear from his chosen mate despite his glowing pink neural tendrils already reaching out to the other.

"I have lost count of the number of years I waited, but it has all been worth it. I choose to be you're mate Tsu'tey, greatest warrior of the Na'vi."

Tsu'tey laughed at his mate's choice of title, after all the times Harry had proclaimed Tsu'tey was becoming arrogant in his skills as a warrior, before leaning down and taking his mates lips once more. Unwilling to break apart they guided their queues together, unable to withhold their gasp as the Tsaheylu formed between them at last. For long moments they remained still, adjusting to the bond and the merge of energies and memories between them. When the overpowering feeling faded enough for them to think, they attacked each other once more, desperate to get at more of the other.

Overwhelmed by the rush of emotions and feelings he had never experienced before, Harry held tight to his mate. Trusting all that he was to Tsu'tey, allowing himself to get lost and knowing that he was safe with his mate, knowing that he was no longer alone.

-0.0-^-0.0-

Colonel Miles Quaritch stood over the vid screen displaying the recent attack on his men. His lip curled in disgust at the thought of those savages running around, attacking HIS men. Those freaks were out of control and it was time to teach them a lesson, one that they wouldn't come back from.

Quaritch watched Parker Selfridge head back to his office, his face still white from having to view images of the carnage. He felt his lip curl in disgust once more; that man was soft. They should have obliterated those savages long ago, long before so many of his men died needlessly. Quaritch smirked as he continued to watch Parker, fortunately the man was soft in many ways, and one was that he was easy to manipulate.

Quaritch stocked his prey silently; it didn't even know it was behind him until he slammed the office door making the man jump.

"Quaritch…?"

"What are you going to do Parker?" Quaritch barked, pleased to seem the man flinch back.

"You have your permission to attack their home in the morning what more do you want?" Parker tried to show his authority but Quaritch could still easily hear the quiver in his voice, the tremor in the man's hands.

"I want those savages to pay, I want them to regret ever entertaining the thought of attacking us!"

"The shareholders…"

"Fuck the shareholders! While they're at home reaping the benefits, we're the ones risking our lives!" Quaritch interrupted. He saw Parker quail, the uncertainty in his eyes; he had him, now to close the trap. "The military came with a few chemical weapons." Quaritch said softly.

"What?" Parker gasped, completely shocked by this suggestion.

"We can release it into the main source of water for the indigenous a ways upstream. Everything within a few clicks will be taken care of. We won't have to worry about predators or the Na'vi anymore."

"We can't just…"

"Well write it off as a virus effecting the indigenous, all our problems are taken care of and you get direct unheeded access to the unobtainium."

Parker was silent; Quaritch simply sat back and let him run through all his options.

"If we do this there's no need to attack the home tomorrow."

"Do you want it to be obvious that we planned a different attack? Besides you need the tree destroyed either way, don't you?" Quaritch scolded the younger man and watched him shrink again. Too easy.

"Perhaps it's for the best…" Parker began tentatively but that was all the permission Quaritch needed.

"You made the right decision son. I have the perfect squad in mind. Tomorrow morning when all the Na'vi are focused on the coming attack, my men will be in position. They'll be in and out before the battle is even over; no one will know they were there."

Quaritch stalked out of the office with a feral grin, leaving a dazed Parker Selfridge to wonder on what he had just allowed. Doesn't matter. 10 minutes and he'd have his men mobilized and moving out, it was time to put true fear and despair into those savages.

-0.0-^-0.0-^-0.0-^-0.0-

A/n: This didn't get as long as I had hoped but I needed to finally get something out and this was the perfect stopping point. Obviously there is a divergence from the movie growing but I hope you enjoy the twist.

Also I tried to portray that while Tsu'tey is no longer jealous of Jake because he is with Neytiri, he still feels threatened by the fact that Jake is mated to Neytiri and typically the Tsahìk and Olo'eyktan are mated. So it's the threat to his future position of clan leader that is causing the conflict now.

Lastly! I'm not sure the age group I'm dealing with or how serious you guys want the scenes between Tsu'tey and Harry getting so please let me know!


	8. Chapter VII

**.:To Infinity:.**

AN: Sorry that this took so long, my laptop finally died. Good news is it's been coming for about a year (who says there's no point in beating a dead horse?), so none of my stories were saved on it. Bad news, I was still in the process of negotiating a new one because a part I wanted was 'out of stock' and then 'on re-call for further testing' (probably not a good sign) and then my life went psycho. Things have finally calmed down so now you get an update. :)

Thanks a million for all the reviews and everyone's input on the intimacy question I left in the last chapter. Seems like the two sides ended up being, 'this is rated M for a reason, I want some action' and 'there's no need include that, unless you can do it tastefully.' I'm still on the fence, but I think I'd like to give us some 'tasteful action' which leads to my next issue I am completely curious to hear your opinions on:

Do Na'vi reflect humans in their reproductive anatomy? How alien are things? Besides the queues and missing finger is there something else different? Those loincloths don't seem like they could hide much.

Love to hear what you think, now enjoy the chapter. : )

**Warnings**: Explicit Violence (probably not the warning some of you were hoping for, but it did get a bit gruesome, I think I was venting)

Chapter VII

Harry relaxed on the slowly rising and falling chest of his sleeping mate. Content to be lost in thought about the night they had just shared, their bodies and minds in complete sync with each other. He would be quite content to remain in their sacred place in peace, without the responsibilities pressing down upon his mate. Unfortunately he knew that was not feasible, and part of what he loved about his mate was his endless desire to fight for his people. Tsu'tey would never be satisfied hiding away while the Na'vi suffered. He would never truly rest until the humans were gone.

Harry began to close his eyes again, so he could allow his thoughts to drift while he waited for his mate to awaken, when he sensed a growing tension. He reached out towards it and felt Eywa's uncertainty and caution. Something was happening with the Omaticaya, meaning Tsu'tey would be needed.

Indulging in a sigh of exasperation Harry stretched out along his mate's body. Tracing the muscles below him, regretful that he would have to disturb this moment. He slowly kissed and licked up his mate's neck, finally reaching his destination where he could nibble on Tsu'tey's ear. An action he'd discovered elicited quite the reaction from the normally controlled warrior.

-0.0-

Tsu'tey groaned and wrapped his arms around his mate to pull him flush against him when he felt Harry teasing his ear once more. His mate learned far too fast and all of his knowledge was put to causing more mischief.

His mate. Harry was his mate. Tsu'tey would never get tired of that thought.

Tsu'tey enthusiastically welcomed this wake up call, grabbing Harry's hair to claim his mate's mouth once more. Never would he have enough of him. Tsu'tey was more than ready to begin teaching his mate what more their bodies could share when he felt Harry begin to slow their interactions and reluctantly allowed him to pull away.

"Your people need you my mate." Harry said softly. His silky voice distracting Tsu'tey for a moment from the actual words. He could feel the reluctance and disappointment softly through their new bond and he sent an echo of his own, followed by his love and wish to remain there. Unfortunately they both knew their responsibilities.

Sharing one last kiss, Tsu'tey stood, pulling his mate up with him, neither of them embarrassed by the other's nudity. He took one last moment to remember the feel of his mate before they reluctantly released each other and Tsu'tey reattached his loin-cloth and Harry grabbed the cargo pants he had adjusted to fit his Na'vi form.

A whistle from Tsu'tey brought a direhorse to his side. He easily swung atop the tall beast, initiated the Tsaheylu with it and then pulled Harry up behind him before setting off back towards HomeTree.

Harry gladly wrapped his hands around Tsu'tey's waist as they set off, slowly exploring his mates' abdomen. He found he couldn't stop touching Tsu'tey, he felt high on life and wanted to share that joy and pleasure with his mate once more.

Far too soon they were ridding into the center of HomeTree and Harry had to behave. Tsu'tey arrived just as Jake and Grace were running down from where their avatars had been kept safe. The sight of Tsu'tey riding up with an unknown Na'vi male shocked whatever the two were going to say into silence, the rest of the Na'vi watched silently as well. As Harry and Tsu'tey stepped closer his eyes met with Mo'at and he saw them widen in recognition.

"Harry!" She shouted, causing a chatter of surprise as everyone tried to peer closer at this continually surprising being.

"Evan?" Jake asked confused as he stepped forward to get a closer look at his friend, spotting the similarities with what he knew his friend to look like. "When did you get an avatar?" He questioned, looking over the entire body before taking in the four fingers. Four? Na'vi had four, avatars and humans had five.

"This isn't an avatar Jake." Harry confirmed while stepping closer to his longtime friend, allowing his appearance to slip into his base form. Close to a human, with his unnatural eyes. He was feeling uncertain about how his friend would react causing the more aggressive beings of magic to draw forward inside him, ready for any threat. He felt his nails grow, scales and then fur shift over his back and his teeth grow sharper. "I am a part of the all the magical essences that existed on Earth, essences similar to Eywa. Unfortunately the majority of those on Earth lost their way to speak or listen to her long ago. She knows her time has come to pass, but she wished that I come here to continue existing. I'm not human Jake. I haven't been for a very long time, but I am still your friend, and I do still consider you as a brother. If you do not wish to interact with me any longer I will accept your decision." Harry could feel Tsu'tey's tension behind him. His mate knew what Jake meant to Harry and how a rejection from the man would hurt him despite his blasé attitude.

Harry could practically hear his mates mind coming up with plans of revenge should Jake hurt him. Plans that would be suitably punishing while not cause any true damage that would in turn upset his mate.

"I… just hold on for a second. You might not be quite what I believed, and your name might be different, but the relationship between us, it hasn't been a lie right?" Jake asked tentatively

"I see no purpose in that type of deception, it's illogical." Jake smiled at a response that was so typical of his friend. When he looked again he didn't see the creature that was a strange Chimera of odd creatures, he saw Evan. The same clueless Evan as usual, or Harry he now supposed as all the Na'vi were calling him.

Jake pulled Harry close, startling the immortal being until it returned the embrace.

Tsu'tey glared furiously at JakeSulley who was holding his mate tight against his body. He glanced at Neytiri for confirmation that this behavior should not be allowed, only to see her looking at him with amusement causing him to blush and turn from her.

It wasn't like him to be so irrational. He knew that both men saw each other only as brothers, but…

Tsu'tey glanced again to his mate. The embrace between the two had ended and Harry had joy and life in his eyes as he looked at his chosen brother. He knew he shouldn't be jealous, but how could he not be?

With his blush under control he strode closer to the pair and wrapped an arm around the currently human chest of his mate and pulled him against his chest. He gazed challengingly in Jake's eyes and saw surprise, confusion, understanding and acceptance flash over his face. Jake took a step back with a subtle nod, clearly understanding Tsu'tey's feelings far better than Neytiri was which surprised and unnerved him.

"You had some news to tell us JakeSulley?" Tsu'tey said. Drawing everyone attention to whatever matter it was that pulled him and his mate away from their peace so soon after bonding.

"Yes. Please my brothers, my sisters, hear my words. The sky-people are coming to attack HomeTree!"

Jake paused as cries of anger and panic spread among the Na'vi, only brought to a halt when Eytukan raised his staff. "How can you know this?" He questioned sternly.

Jake glanced to his side. Locking eyes with Neytiri for a moment and gaining strength from her.

"The sky-people sent me here so that I could understand you. To understand what you want and desire so that there could be an agreement between the sky-people and the Omaticayan for the stone that is beneath HomeTree."

"We will never give up our home; there is nothing they have that we would ever desire." Tsu'tey snarled, infuriated by the very idea. Shouts of agreement filling the air from the other Na'vi.

"I know that. I tried to hide the information but they stole it. Now they're not looking to negotiate; now they come to destroy and take what isn't theirs." More angry shouts began to fill the area as the Na'vi were infuriated by this idea. "Hold!" Jake shouted trying to keep some control. "I know you want to fight for your home, but they are coming now with missiles and fire that cannot be stopped. We need to evacuate people to safety."

"We will fight! We will not allow this!" Tsu'tey snarled, stepping forward and moving his mate safely behind him.

"We don't have a choice! There is no time, we must move now!" Jake yelled back.

The two warriors stared at each other, chests heaving in their anger and panic, but at a stalemate as to what to do.

Eytukan slammed his staff into the ground, drawing their attention and the silence of the area once more. Tsu'tey stepped back, lowering his head in acknowledgement of Eytukan's leadership. Jake stepped back as well, following Eytukan's lead and opening the floor for him.

"The sky-people come to attack us, to destroy our home. We cannot allow this, we will not bow to these invaders who do not listen to the land and destroy worlds."

Jake moved to step forward and argue, but Neytiri quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, her eyes remaining fixed on her father and taking in his words.

"Tsu'tey will gather our warriors, we will prepare. But our brother JakeSulley has informed us that an attack directly on our home is coming and we will take head. We all must gather what supplies we can, the children need to be moved out immediately. We will head towards the Shelter of Stones, the sky-people do not know of it and we will be protected there. JakeSulley?"

Jake looked up to meet the clan leaders eyes, finding new respect for the power this man held. His face was stern and his body tall and proud despite its age. The long feathers surrounding his armor splayed out reminding Jake of a lion's mane.

"How soon will this attack come JakeSulley?"

Jake, still caught in his awe of this man, took a moment for his mind to catch up before speaking. "Ten, fifteen more minutes. No more."

Eytukan hardly looked pleased by this news, but refused to show his dismay to his people. "Move swiftly, take only what is needed. Be strong my brothers and sisters, no matter what happens today, Eywa is with us!" A cheer went out among the Omaticayan and within seconds it was almost deserted around them asides from Tsu'teys' warriors, all the Omaticayan moving swiftly and efficiently.

"My warriors, prepare for battle! Ensure that your families are away and call your Ikrans, we will meet these demons in the sky!"

The efficiency of the Na'vi was a sight to see and left Harry feeling unneeded. There was no panic or selfish desire to save yourself and run. Everyone to the youngest child was working together seamlessly to accomplish everything that was required to begin moving out. There was no doubt that there was fear for their loved ones and their home, but it didn't rule them. Less than ten minutes later almost all of HomeTree was cleared out. Tsu'tey was ready with his warriors, mounted up on their Ikrans, along with Jake and Neytiri, but still took one last second to meet eyes with his mate before launching into the air.

Less than a minute later everyone froze, uncertain and unwilling to admit they heard it; the echo of helicopter propellers in the air.

Eytukan and a few other stragglers stared up at the offending force, stunned and barely believing that this threat had come to their home.

Tsu'tey's warriors swarmed around the attack fighters, staying close to the enemy so any attack they made had more chance of hitting one of their own than one of the Na'vi. Besides a few evasive maneuvers the humans were paying them little mind. They sat in the air, looming over their nearly defenseless target, contemplating how best to annihilate it.

The sudden release of gas canisters stirred everyone into action again. Harry stepped forward and threw up a shield, blocking the canisters and gas from penetrating into HomeTree while Eytukan shouted to the last of his people to run.

Tsu'tey and his warriors had taken down three smaller fighters, another four were actively pursuing them, but the main force was still focused on its target.

-_Harry_!-

Harry startled, his shield wavering for a moment before he let it drop as no other attacks seemed forthcoming.

-_Harry/brother/changer I need you_-

Harry had never heard or felt such uncertainty from Eywa before, and felt his own nerves building in response.

-_I am protecting…-_

-_No, come_.-

-_Elsewhere? The Omaticayan…-_

-_Come Brother/Changer/Death Bringer, before it is too late_.-

Harry glanced to the last of the Na'vi disappearing into the jungle, and then up into the sky where he saw his mate fighting, another fighter shot down at his hands.

-_Where_?- Harry asked. If Eywa needed him, he would go.

-_Come_.- Echoed through his head again and he felt the tug on his magic, guiding him away and let his own latch on and follow behind where Eywa guided.

He opened his eyes to find himself on the bank of a large swift river, and instantly recognized the area. It opened into a large waterfall just around the next bend and then less than a mile beyond that was HomeTree, the white-grey smoke from the canisters visibly rising in the distance from its location.

A noise and a cruse drew Harry's attention back around and he quickly realized the reason and then paled at the implication of what was about to happen, what _would_ have happened if Eywa hadn't called him.

A burning rage clouded over Harry's mind, beyond what he remembered having ever felt. Before he realized it he was in the middle of the six men, who, despite the four on guard with guns ready, could never be prepared for what hit them.

The snapping and shifting of bones and muscles in Harry's arm happened within the millisecond that he moved. Allowing a fully formed werewolf arm to plow through the chest of one of the two men holding the container, ribs snapped list twigs beneath his claws, his entire arm going through the man's chest, heart squeezed into pulp behind the man's back. The soldier had barely a moment to look on the snarling face of the monster before him, and to feel the agony before collapsing dead.

There was a terrified scream from one of the remaining five, a sudden scrambling and the container marked with the symbol of a chemical weapon fell to the ground, sliding for a moment before coming to a rest against a small rock beside the river.

Harry eyed it for a moment, arm coated in blood and a mangled organ still clenched in his fist.

The ground trembled beneath him with his fury as he turned his eyes back to his prey. A man was before him, fallen on his back from his scramble but his assault riffle was already pointed at him. He moved again, inches from the man and past the barrel, gun shots shooting harmlessly past him. Harry's still human arm took hold of the soldiers wrist still outstretched holding the weapon; he braced one leg against the man's chest and pulled, slowly. The long and terrified scream that was pulled from the man as his arm was stretched, skin split open, tendons extended before snapping apart, brought an unearthly stillness to the air. The sound of retching and clinking shift of a weapon was registered in the back of Harry's mind beyond the continuing screams. Fire surged up from the ground, consuming the man behind Harry who had his weapon aimed at his back, reducing the human to bones before it even collapsed to the ground or could make a cry of its own. Harry moved again, reaching down and snapping the neck of the still retching soldier, leaving two to meet his gaze; green eyes glowing and swirling, reflecting his mindless rage. One of the two tried to run drawing his attention. He called to the earth, letting it shoot up and slam into the legs, shattering the knees and sending the man to the ground. He tried to crawl away and Harry fed more energy to the earth beneath him. It reached up and began to wrap around the man and then pull him down. His screams and scrambles didn't even faze Harry as he watched until the man had disappeared completely beneath the earth, uncertain if he would suffocate first or be crushed beneath it. -_Harry_-

He turned to the last man, still frozen from when Harry appeared just moments before. He was a large man, tattoos showing up and down his arms, shaved head, but he stood petrified, pants wet and entire body trembling but unable to move. –_Harry_- Harry stepped closer, nose wrinkling for a moment at the sharp stench of urine before reaching out taking a hold of the man's head with his still transformed and blood soaked arm, the blood of the soldiers' comrade smearing across his ashen face. The man trembled harder beneath Harry, but his terrified gaze was locked with glowing green eyes, and that was all Harry needed.

Harry tore through the man's mind ruthlessly. Anything he passed and deemed unimportant was reduced to shreds that not even the best mind healers could hope to repair. Not just memories but the very structure of the man's mind suffered Harry's wrath until he came across what he was hunting for. Quaritch stood before the small squad, instructing them of the mission, joking about the devastation it would cause to the surrounding land and the Omaticayan. Joking!

Something snapped in Harry and before he realized it he was by the river bank again, another dead body at his feet. _–Harry-_

The call didn't register in Harry's mind. He was still lost in the rage that consumed him. Lost in the thoughts of what almost happened to Eywa, to his new home, to the Na'vi and to his mate! He wanted to hurt them, to make them pay. The creatures that were a part of him snarled in agreement. Such actions against his territory, and most of all to his mate were unforgivable.

Completely unforgivable. Quaritch was unforgivable.

-Harry!-

The gun shots are what brought him back. For a moment he expected to feel pain but then his eyes and mind made the connections. The soldier with his arm torn off was alive, his side arm pistol aimed not at Harry but the container, and two holes were pierced into the side of the container which was already leaking into the water.

Harry took action before he even knew what he was going to do. A rush of raw energy slammed into the last living human before it could take another shot, splattering it across the forest floor but Harry was focused completely on the water. He had to stop the poison, stop the water that was infected, stop it from infecting the earth; stop the spread. Harry ripped into what magic he held and threw it into the water, lifting all of the surrounding water into the air. A spare surge of energy went to the container to stop the spilling, and banished it away before focusing completely once more. Was he fast enough? Did he reach far enough? It had only taken him milliseconds since the gun went off to move, but how fast did the river flow? How quickly did the poison spread? More water continued to flow down before he cleared it completely, joining the thousands of gallons of infected water that were already suspended. He pulled it all away and focused on forcing more magic through himself to insure that every drop was suspended, while also reaching out into the still rushing water to insure that he had caught everything. Unbelievable agony burned through him. The lines he used to channel his magic were blasted wide open to accommodate the surge he was forcing through his body, ripping him apart physically and spiritually. He released his hold on any physical form, leaving that pain to be dealt with later, but he could not escape the spiritual and was forced to focus beyond that pain for a solution. Eywa tried to give what help that she could, but her own energies were still too alien and were like salt on a wound of his now raw and shredded channels.

-_Harry? My mate, I need you!-_

Tsu'tey?

Harry's attention wavered for a moment and the water began to slip. He scrambled and at last could not hold back the scream of agony another pull of more energy caused him. The spots faded from his vision and he gained control again, sparing some energies to continue checking for any infection he might have missed as well as a tendril to sense his mate.

Pain. Anger. Despair. He trembled as they echoed down his bond, more salt on his torn spirit, but this he accepted. His mate needed him, and he now realized Tsu'tey had been calling him while he was lost in his rage, he had to go.

He pushed harder, gathered more energy until he couldn't even see beyond the threatening darkness of unconsciousness, focused blindly on his task. He began to isolate and gather more of the toxin, burning the infected water with more energy, and then isolating any poisonous gasses that resulted from the actions and destroying those as well. He continued in his task, well past the limit he could bare but continued to focus on each step that he needed to taking and forcing it to completion despite the pain.

At times he heard echoes of his name somewhere distantly. He could make out his mate, his brother and Eywa.

When at last the task was completed he checked it again and again, before letting the water crash back into the still raging river.

He gratefully released what energy he had and was left feeling hollow and the remainder of the overwhelming pain that had been held at bay while he worked. He must have blacked out for a moment for next he knew he was on the ground staring into blood soaked dirt, body weak and unresponsive. He had reverted back to the true appearance of Harry Potter as that was the one his spirit was most in sync with, and easiest to hold.

He quivered with the pain that continued to roar through him but sensed the tendril of worry that Eywa sent to him.

Unbelievable agony stabbed into him at that slight touch, causing his body to spasm and a scream to be ripped from his throat resulting in a further cascade of pain from the movement. When the new mindless pain began to recede he whimpered and attempted to curl his body and soul away from another probe. He could sense Ewya, feel her distress and uncertainty as she danced around him but dared not reach out again.

-_Harry?Brother_?-

Death Bringer.

He remembered she had called him, finishing Eywa's call in his own mind.

Slowly he rolled onto all fours so he could look at the carnage around him. There weren't even 6 bodies left of the men that had been alive just a few minutes before. He wanted to feel something for the slaughter that he caused, but he found he couldn't. Beyond the agony and exhaustion a lingering anger still burned; there was no regret. What kind of heartless monster had he become?

Death Bringer?

-0.0-

Harry looked to the sky, away from what he had done, seeking peace only for his eyes to widen and his heart catch in panic.

"Tsu'tey." He whispered, his voice torn and reduced to nothing from the screams but he didn't notice. His mind was consumed in the sight of the large black cloud of smoke spiraling higher into the sky. Its darkness spreading out as it grew, and Harry knew without a doubt that HomeTree was right in the center. "Tsu'tey, Jake."

Harry tried to stand, tried to gather his magic, but his legs collapsed, knees slamming into the blood soaked ground. The small amount of magic he managed to reach for burned through him and then slipped away. "Eywa?" He croaked out and reached out tenderly for her. She danced around uncertainly for a moment before reaching for him as well. The connection was agony, digging and clawing fresh pain into his raw mental wounds. Eywa's own pain and sorrow hit him without mercy, even the concern she felt for him was horrible to bear but he held on. He could see the devastation through her, the screams of pain and desolation from the Omaticayan.

"Take me to him." He whispered and felt her waver. She knew how much pain even this small touch was causing. "I don't care, please Eywa. I have to go to Tsu'tey." She relented and grabbed him gently while completing the task as swiftly as possible. Despite her attempts the moment she began to wrap her essence around Harry the pain became unbearable and he passed into blissful unconscious.

-0.0-

When Harry woke it was to see snow falling above him, making him pause and wonder as to where he was. The memories of the mindless slaughter came back to him in a rush and a moment later he realized he was not surrounded by snow, but by ash.

He tried to stand, but his mind was sluggish, leaving his staring and trying to understand his surroundings and remember how his body worked. Slowly it began to respond, at last managing to stand, but his body had never felt so heavy nor weak. Harry used a nearby tree that had fallen over to help him to his feet, utterly exhausted by such a simple task. Every inch of his body why crying to remain still and allow it to fall into unconsciousness, but he pushed it away for now, focused on taking one step after another. He didn't know how long he had been passed out, nor how long since his mate or brother had last called for him.

He could hear the distress of the Omaticayan's nearby and continued to force himself in that direction. He began to walk through small groups of grieving Omaticayan. The number of injured seemed small, but the pain from their loss was no less devastating. They paid little mind to Harry who was naked and staggering around one obstacle, using it for support before going to the next. Harry paid them little mind as well, they weren't who he was looking for.

Coming around one of the few remaining standing trees, Harry leant heavily against it and felt something in him relax. He had found his mate. A moment later he took in his surroundings and began to feel a wrongness. It appeared that they had gathered the wounded around the area, most he recognized as some of the warriors Tsu'tey had taken with him into the sky. Many were injured, some were dead. Tsu'tey was bent over one of them, blood seeping past his fingers as he held them over the warrior's stomach. He was whispering something to the injured Na'vi when he stilled suddenly. Slowly he turned his head and his eyes easily sought out Harry's location.

A knife twisting in Harry's gut would have been kinder and easier to endure, anything but seeing his mate's eyes file with an intense hatred, a snarl forming on his lips.

-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-0.0-

AN: So, did you like it? We're you thinking 'wait, isn't one still alive?' I was probably enjoying writing the part of Harry's attack more so than is healthy.

AN2: I feel like Jake handled his speech with the Na'vi very poorly so I re-wrote it. His original purpose was to get to know the Na'vi so that he could find a way to negotiate their leaving of HomeTree, I don't think he went in with a malicious plan against them as a mole like his speech implies. Also I felt like Eytukan got written over a lot. Mo'at had such a huge part from her position as Tashik, so I wanted to give Eytukan a little something more. Hope you liked the change.

AN3: It kinda bugs me that the rest of the Na'vi are some ambiguous mob, but I'm not sure if it is enough that I'll ever do anything about it. Not that I can think of what to do differently, idk. Let me know what you think or ideas. Sorry, bad mood, this week suxs, make me happy ;)

{/Ava - }


End file.
